Twisted Realities
by xXMystic-HopeXx
Summary: AU. In this universe, Son Goku is not the same. Venture into the story of a female version of Goku who has fallen down a darker path as she learns what it means to be a saiyan warrior while working for a tyrant. Behold the new challenges she must face while on this new adventure as the humans learn to defend their own planet from evil. Chapter 7: Resolves. Check it out!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z in any type of way. That right belongs to Akira Toriyama.

**Prologue**

Long ago, deep in the forests of Mt. Paozu, an elderly man by the name of Gohan was found trekking through the wilderness in search of a mysterious item. Earlier, he was preparing to get firewood for the evening when he spotted a white object zip through the air and crashed somewhere in the forested area. He had been searching for at least an hour and now he was close to giving up until he spotted a large crater.

The man briskly walked to the edge and to his amazement, he saw a round, white pod in the crater's epicenter with its door completely wide open. Out of curiosity, Gohan slid down the side of the crater and as he reached the bottom he found quite the surprise. Inside the pod, he saw a baby girl with shoulder length black hair sticking out at odd angles as a few strands fell in front her face, onyx eyes full of wonder, and a brown monkey like tail. Maybe it was out of the kindness of his heart or quite possibly pity, Gohan decided to take her in as his own, naming her Goki.

At first, things did not go as well as Gohan had planned. Despite his first encounter with the baby Goki, she was actually quite the little monster. She destroyed everything she seemed to get her small hands on and wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. However, one fateful day, a terrible incident occurred and Goki badly injured her head by falling into a deep ravine. The girl remained in a comatose state for weeks and Gohan thought he had lost her, but she miraculously recovered. From then on, Goki became a docile, happy girl.

When she became of age, Gohan started teaching her in the ways of Martial Arts and learned she was a gifted student. As time passed, the two developed an unbreakable bond, until one night, a tragedy struck and Gohan died in a mysterious way. The only things she had to remember him by were his Four Star Dragonball and the Power Pole.

At the age of 12, Goki met a young teenage girl named Bulma Briefs and ventured on a journey of her life in search of the legendary Dragonballs and meeting friends along the way.

The first person to join the two on the search for the Dragonballs was the cowardly shape-shifting pig known as Oolong.

Then, there was the former desert bandit Yamcha who fell in love with Bulma and vice versa. Accompanying him every step of the way was his shape-shifting flying cat Puar.

After Goki's first Dragonball quest with Bulma, she met Krillin once she journeyed to Roshi's island in search of more training in martial arts. At first, the two were great rivals, but eventually became very best friends.

As a task to retrieve a woman to accompany Master Roshi in order to train under his leadership, Krillin and Goki had a run in with a panicked Launch and took her back to the island. No one knew at first that Launch had two personalities until the first innocent, naive blue haired woman sneezed into a trigger-happy, aggressive blonde gunwoman.

At the 22nd WMAT, she met Tien, an interesting and powerful human warrior who was under the guidance of Roshi's rival known as the Crane Hermit along with his best friend Chiaotzu.

Finally, there was Chi-Chi the daughter of the Ox King, best friend to Goki and her rival to top it all off. The two would use every opportunity they could find to spar against one another to see how much they improved in skills. Also, she considered her a rival to Bulma as well due to the fact they were both in love with Yamcha. She backed off when she realized Yamcha gave his heart to Bulma.

As Goki ventured across the world, she faced new and stronger opponents as well as growing in strength. Many villains she faced such as Pilaf, Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and Piccolo Junior all sought to rule the world, but she stopped them dead in their tracks before major damage could be done. Never the less, she enjoyed every minute of her adventures and battles. Ever since her last tournament victory against Piccolo Junior, she was enjoying the peaceful life, but that would all soon change.

_-Somewhere in Space years later-_

The saiyan warrior Raditz was lost in his own thoughts as he accompanied Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles. His mind was stuck on something important he seemed to have forgotten and quite frankly, Vegeta was becoming very impatient with the long haired male.

"Kakari….I can't believe I forgot all about her," Raditz, only to the confusion and frustration of the other saiyans.

"What in blazes are you talking about Raditz?" Vegeta questioned angrily.

Before Raditz even had the chance to respond, Turles butted in, "My twin sister that was sent to some weak planet called Earth."

"I could have answered that myself on my own _Turles,_" Raditz said. "Anyway, like Turles, she was sent off Vegeta prior to its destruction."

"Let me get this straight," the flame haired prince began in calm, but obviously frustrated tone. "You two are saying that you have a _sister _on some _mud ball _planet and you're _just now _bringing her up."

The saiyan siblings nodded in response which seemed to increase Vegeta's anger even further, "And exactly _why _have you taken this long to reveal her existence to me?"

"Don't look at me, Raditz the one who knew of her existence longer than I have," Turles responded nonchalant.

Raditz shot a dark glance at his younger brother and back to the short prince who looked about ready to blast him to hell. "I forgot about her after this time. She was pretty weak for a saiyan baby anyway."

"Don't blow a gasket Vegeta," Nappa said finally taking part of the conversation. "Why would we even want another weak saiyan around here? We already have Raditz."

Vegeta shot the tall, bald saiyan a _very _dark look, "Are you _really _that stupid Nappa? If we can get their sister to join us, we can allow the saiyan race to go on for at least a generation longer. Also, if she's strong enough, we will be able to complete our _mission _and ultimately defeat that damn lizard. Turles, I want _you _to go retrieve your sister. I believe you will have a much better chance of persuading her to come to us."

Raditz wanted to argue about allowing him to go instead of the younger saiyan, but that would have granted him a death wish. Turles smirked in response and bowed to the prince, "I will not fail Prince Vegeta."

And with that the younger of the saiyans turned his back away from the rest and ran off into the distance to start his retrieval mission.

The elder saiyan sibling growled to himself. He clearly felt displeased about the situation, _"I should have kept my big mouth shut. Vegeta is only going to use her as a breeding mule. And if that lizard gets his hands on her…it's over completely."_

* * *

**Edit: **If you make it to the latest chapter or decide to stop, make sure to review. I really want to know your honest thoughts. I don't care about hits and views, I just want to know what you have to say. Questions, constructive criticism, etc. Let me know your feedback. I won't bite; honest. Don't let the length of these chapters scare you; trust me, it'll only take about 10 minutes to read each chapter.

**~Until next time~**

**xXMystic-HopeXx (formerly Quiet Wanderer)**


	2. Reunions

**A/n: Sorry I have not been posting anything lately. My laptop has been a little screwy most of the summer, so I didn't want to chance typing anything and eventually end up gone after shutting down on its own. Without further ado, I introduce to you chapter 1 of Unimaginable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way possible, that right belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Reunions and a Visitor

_Night time had fallen on the planet Earth. The stars twinkled dimly in the sky, but many were hidden behind the dark, gloomy clouds. Humans and animals alike were sound asleep in their homes until the sun rose again to signal the start of a brand new day. Everything seemed to be peaceful, but looks were quite deceiving._

_One of the few villages located in the Mt. Paozu district was in distress. Fires had broken out in the small populated area from an unknown source. Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted in the city, destroying the only store. When the sheriff received the call, he and his deputy quickly arrived to the scene. Upon their arrival, more of the town was being destroyed every few seconds. The citizens were escaping as fast as they could, but many found themselves stuck there while the others made it out. The two nodded to each other as they started in their attempts to calm the people and settle them down in one place to avoid injuries. _

_When the attacks finally ceased, the two used this time to investigate the cause, but no evidence could be found. It was rather strange really, but assumed it to be the work of a criminal mastermind. The two returned to the remaining villagers with a reassuring smile on his face, "Do not worry my people, we may have a tragic loss tonight, but do not fear, this town will be rebuilt anew."_

_Some merely looked at him a bit unconvinced, others cheered happily, and the rest seemed pretty neutral about the situation. However, the frightened stares returned, much to the confusion of the sheriff._

"_Is something wrong?" he asked curiously. In response, one pointed a finger behind the officer. When he turned around, a bright ball of energy was the last thing he saw before the blast engulfed his entire body, blasting him straight into oblivion. A flash of light filled the room and when it settled, a new person stood in the place of the officer. The stranger revealed to be a woman, but not any ordinary one. No, this was the one and only Son Goki._

Goki's eyes popped opened and she shot up from her position in her bed. Beads of sweat rolled down the side, her breathing rather fast, and tail lashing behind her back. The overly large white shirt and blue shorts she wore to sleep were soaked in the back as well as her bed cover. The young woman examined her surroundings and let out a sigh of relief recognizing her bed room. Besides the sheets thrown on the side of the bed and the knocked over lamp her night stand, everything was in order as it should be.

She placed a hand on her forehead as she recalled the dream, or better yet, the nightmare. She suffered them at least twice a week for the past month but not all in the same fashion as the most recent one. As a result, on these particular nights, she lacked the much needed rest after a long day of training. In each scenario, the setting was located in a peaceful city, a small town, or the martial arts tournament island. The order quickly vanished at the start of a rampage started by an unknown figure and at the end, revealed to be her.

"Why? Why does this keep happening to me?" she questioned to herself. "What does it all mean? Maybe I should talk to Bulma and the others about it to see what they have to say."

Goki let out a tired sigh as she climbed out of her bed. The moment her bare feet touched the tile floor, a shiver rushed up her body at the coldness of it. This was a daily routine for the warrior as she went to sleep with a lack of socks covering them. She walked over to the window and pushed it wide open. The sun was bright as ever and barely few clouds covered the sea of blue above the planet. She saw the birds soaring through the skies and small critters scampering the forests near her home. A warm smile grew on her face at this sight. Due to the early awakenings, she woke up _much _sooner, mainly when the morning was still dark.

"It looks like this is gonna be a very good day," she stated happily.

She turned around and directed her attention to her alarm clock. In large red numbers, the clock read eleven thirty. Her eyes widened in panic before she made a mad dash for the bathroom located in her room. With one hand, she combed her hair, but as always it was useless to straighten it out. For some odd reason, the hair kept its natural spikey-ness never to be moved out of place. The other hand, she used to brush her teeth in order to retain the pretty smile she kept on her face every day.

"_I hope I can make it there on time,"_ she thought to herself.

Today, she along with the rest of her friends was having a small get together over by Bulma's place at Capsule Corp. as a way of reconnecting. Since the tournament five years ago, the whole gang separated to continue their busy lives.

Obviously, she returned to the forests where she grew up, but this time in a capsule home Bulma provided to her to live a quiet life and train. She'd prefer not to deal with the hustle and bustle of the city life. It was annoying enough to deal with during her shopping trips. Bulma had become busy assisting her father at the company to give him a bit of relief and also fully learn the ropes to one day run the company herself as he was getting quite up there in age. Chi-Chi was faced in a similar case as well, only she had to help run the kingdom and deal with the bachelors looking to come to marry her in order to become queen. Despite their busy lives, the three would find themselves on little excursions around the city for a girls' day out and spend quality time together.

Roshi, Krillin, and Oolong remained on the island unless a visit to the mainland was required, mostly to tend to the turtle hermit's perverted desires. Goki would visit them on her from time to time just to check up on them. As for Launch—in her blonde form— she went chasing after Tien and Chiaotzu due to his association with the tri-clops. The girls would have the occasional run-in with her while she was on one of her heists to gain more money illegally. Yamcha joined one of the big league baseball teams from what she heard from Bulma as the two were happily dating one another.

The woman ran over to her closet and opened the doors. On one side she saw her many gi of all different colors while the other hung the clothes Bulma and Chi-Chi bought for Goki when they had to go somewhere. She protested against the matter, but the two were actually quite fierce when angered. They said she needed to dress a bit more like a woman from time to time, but she grew up as a fighter. Her muscles were obvious proof of the fact. Though her skin was soft and figure slender, the toned muscles in her arms displayed her strength but they were not bulking in size. Her legs were in the same condition, allowing her to run speeds no normal humans could. The clothing picked out for her by the girls and even her gi's fitted her in just the right way to fit the curves in her body. Sometimes, a guy would whistle at her, but she was a bit oblivious to the fact at _why _they would do it.

She pulled out a red gi with everything she needed on it: a black undershirt, black wristbands, and a sash to go around her waist. She reached for the drawer below the wardrobe and opened it to reveal many pairs of white socks and took out the one pair she needed. Closing the doors, she went over by her bed to pick up the dark color boots and returned to the bathroom. Goki exited moments later fully dressed. The black undershirt reached passed her shoulders, but a close look would tell it was a bit snug, but everything was loose enough to move around like she wanted to. As normal, her tail waved behind her, but she wrapped it around her waist for security purposes.

"Now it's time to head on over to Bulma's," she said aloud. Goki exited her bedroom, passed through the living room and exited the house through the front door. She closed it behind her and stared into the sky. She cupped her hands together over each side of her mouth and took in a deep breath, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

Goki could not thank her teacher enough for gifting her with the Nimbus cloud. Sure she had the ability to fly herself, but the young woman preferred to right the cloud as it was more energy conserving. In no time at all, the yellow cloud arrived and stopped in front of her. She jumped on the cloud and sat down, allowing her legs to swing over on the sides. "Okay Nimbus, let's head on over to West City."

Obeying its master's command, the magical Nimbus took to the skies in the direction to the city.

-_Kami's Lookout-_

High above the planet Earth, a floating palace could be seen, but only few knew of its presence, namely by Goki and her friends. Despite the size, only two inhabited the sacred place: Kami—the guardian of the Earth, creator of the Dragonballs and the better half of Piccolo and Mr. Popo, Kami's most humble and loyal genie companion. Over the years, even before Goki's time, Kami watched over the planet with a careful eye, even during the times of supposed peace. Many times, he would be found at the edge of the palace while Mr. Popo attended to the small garden or cleaning the place up a bit. Since the tournament, he kept a close eye on Goki and Piccolo to see their progress because he knew that one day the two would meet up again to fight and determine the fate of the peaceful Earth. Should he sense something more disastrous occur before the battle, he would notify Goki in order to keep a heavy guard up for the worst case scenario. However, the time seemed to have come sooner than he would have liked it.

Currently, the guardian, dressed in his long white robe and blue turban, the same length as the robe, hanging behind him. In his hand, he held his staff rather tightly and gripping more onto it as the seconds passed. His expression was grim and a few beads of sweat slowly slid down his slender green face.

"Kami," called the gentle voice of the genie. "What's the matter?"

Mr. Popo knew Kami long enough to tell he had something biting at him. However, his question fell upon deaf ears. A long silence passed as the guardian was lost deep in thought._ 'There is a very dark presence just above the Earth's atmosphere. It has a horrible power that is even greater than Piccolo's...more than Goki's in fact. I fear...that this could pose a great threat to the well-being of the people of Earth once again. I don't know what their purpose is for coming here, but it will not be good."_

"Kami?" the genie called once again, approaching the guardian's side.

"Mr. Popo, it appears that a new threat is on the horizon my friend," he spoke grimly. "Upon the arrival, unless something is done, we are going to be in grave danger.

"W-Will Goki be about to defeat it?" Popo asked rather worriedly.

"I will not lie to you my friend," Kami began, pausing to collect his thoughts. "That is something I do not know the answer to. Let's hope that she can or we are all doomed."

_-West City-_

Just like any other day, the populace of West City was busy in their daily routines. The sidewalks were flooded with pedestrians headed in every direction but up, whether it was to work, home, or one of the many stores and restaurants. The streets were crowded with traffic just as well as it seemed everyone was headed to the same location. Horns were honking rapidly and people were yelling angrily out of their windows for the person to ahead to move out the way. It was pretty pointless because it was the time of day where many a lot was getting off on break. Besides that, the police force patrolled the city to ensure the natural order stayed in place, but when the radio came on, they rushed to where a crime was taking place to stop the criminals.

In the central portion of the city, a large, yellow dome was seen and this was none other than the business Capsule Corporation—the leaders of innovative technology and home of the Briefs family. If one took a tour inside, they will see the habitat area, home to animals of various natures, a small medical wing, and the laboratories where creations were being built and stored. Those on a more personal level with the Briefs family, ventured to the second floor where the spacious living arrangements were. Not only that, they go to the backyard, which is exactly where Bulma and one other was found at a medium table under an umbrella.

Bulma has cut her hair short once again, but this time just above her ears. She wore a strapless blue top, exposing her body above her chest, a pair of khaki colored shorts, and blue shoes to match her top. On the side of her was Launch in her evil form—meaning her hair was blonde at this point. The blonde wore a thin strapped pink tank-top that stopped above her belly button, yellow shorts, pink leg warmers, and a pair of yellow Nike shoes. As always, her red ribbon was tied neatly with the bow on the right side of her hair. Under her chair, she had a decent sized bag which, knowing her background, held quite a bit of cash.

"Launch, I'm really glad you came by today," Bulma stated happily. "It's been a long time since we had the time to sit down and chat."

"Ha, well I figured since I was around, I should drop by for a bit," Launch replied slyly.

The scientist eyes gleamed, because she knew the reason was deeper than that, "In other words, you needed a place to lay low until the cops stop chasing you."

A light blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks, "Does it really matta'? Besides, the cops will neva' think about lookin' here for me."

A large sweat drop hung behind her head. What was she going to do with Launch? "True, but you really need to change your life style. One day the officers will catch you and take you to jail. Can't you get a job like normal people?"

"Crazy talk!" Launch yelled as she slammed her fist onto the table. "Livin' life on the run is much more excitin'! When I rob those banks, I feel a rush of adrenaline pumpin' through me, especially when those cops start coming afta' me. What makes it better in the end, I outrun them every time."

"Does Tien approve of this?" Bulma questioned.

"He's used to it now, but I'll get him to join me eventually. Boy, if we teamed up, we'll make an unstoppable team," the blonde woman fantasized.

"_She never changes," _the scientist thought to herself. "So, how _are _things going between you and Tien?"

"It would be jus' fine if he stopped all that trainin' of his," Launch answered as another blush appeared. "He's so dedicated to that stuff so he can beat Goki and become stronga'. I don't understand why he has to; this is a time of peace now."

"That's Tien for you I guess," the blue-haired woman figured. "He wants to be the best that he can and the same can be said for Goki."

Launch sighed because she knew it was true, "Well, they need to take a break and just enjoy life for a while; that's all I'm sayin'."

"Hello there!" greeted a new voice.

The two women glanced over to the back door to see the source of the new voice, but they knew who it was already. Exiting the building were Krillin and Master Roshi, making their way over to the table. Krillin had not changed one bit in the past few years. His was short height was the same as it was a few years ago, his hair completely cut, and dressed in his usual orange gi. The same could be said about Master Roshi. He wore his collared green button down shirt, khaki shorts, and brown sandals. Gripped in his right hand was his long brown staff and covering his eyes, his dark tinted red sunglasses.

"Hey guys," Bulma welcomed nicely. "Great to see you."

"Same here, it's been a long time," Krillin stated. He looked over to Launch and blinked in surprise, "And Launch…what're you doing here? I'm not saying it's not good to see you, but I thought you were with Tien after you left the island."

A sly grin returned to the skilled robber's face, "I decided to drop by since I was in the area."

Roshi pushed his former student out of the way and eyed both of the beautiful women hungrily. Despite the blonde's form, he always found her an amazing sight, "My…Bulma and Launch…I can't believe I have the pleasure of seeing you _both _today. You two have grown into some fine young women these past few years."

Bulma giggled at the man's antics, "Oh Roshi, you need to stop."

A dangerous gleam appeared in Launch's eye when she noticed him inching closer towards her. Out of nowhere, she pulled out one of her trusty guns and placed the bullet hole right on his nose, "Try it; I dare ya'."

The old turtle hermit swallowed a large lump in his throat, "No! It's nothing like that. I-I was just trying to give you a little hug. Honest."

The gunman growled in response; she was not stupid enough to fall for that trick, "Sorry, but that ain't my type 'a stuff, especially if it got anything to do with perverted old fools like you!"

"Ouch…you better stop while you're ahead Roshi," Krillin warn, taking the seat beside Bulma.

"I suppose you're right," Roshi said dejectedly. He pulled up a chair next to the Krillin and the dangerous blonde, who kept a _very _close eye on him.

"So Bulma, we hardly seen you around, whatcha been up to?" Krillin questioned.

"Just trying to help daddy with the company," she answered in a tired voice. "It's a lot of work, but in a year or so, I'll be taking over the company."

"Sounds like you've been busy," he commented back.

"I have, but I am granted a bit of free time," she said with a light smile. "Sometimes I'll be with Chi-Chi and Goki for a girl's day, Yamcha for our dates, or simply in the house trying to catch up on some rest."

"Speaking of those 3, where _are _they?" Krillin asked. "I figured Yamcha and Goki would be the first two here."

The scientist placed a finger on her chin as she recalled the whereabouts of her friends, "Well, Yamcha had to go to practice first, so he's going to be here later. Chi-Chi had to help her dad with something over in the Ox-Kingdom. I'm not even sure about Goki, but I know she'll be here soon."

A sigh escaped his lips, "Leave it to Goki and she'll always be the last one to arrive."

"Don't say that Krillin, she'll probably show up earlier than you realize," Master Roshi stated.

"You never know with that girl, she's unpredictable," Krillin joked. "Anyways, how are things going with you and Yamcha?"

A bright smile appeared on her face at the mention of her boyfriend's name, "Just perfect. He knows how to show a girl a good time and the best ways to cheer me up. Even after we have a fight, he'll find a way to make me forgive him."

Krillin felt a tinge of jealously. He wished he had someone special in his life like his friends. Bulma had Yamcha while Launch, in a sense, had Tien. He supposed his time just had not come and he'd have to wait just a little while longer until the right girl for him showed up. The fact that he lived on an island far away from civilization did not help matters any. However, he had to be happy for his friends and give him the support they needed, "That's great Bulma. You two really make a great couple."

"Thanks Krillin and hopefully…we can become married," Bulma stated in a dreamy voice. Her eyes danced as she envisioned herself at the wedding altar wearing a beautiful white dress and veil covering her face and Yamcha by her side in a white tuxedo.

"Bulma, snap out of it!" Launch yelled. "You can have your little moments lata' okay?"

The love struck scientist just looked at the blonde with the same dazed expression, "Oh…sorry about that."

'Whish'

The sound of an object zipping by followed by a thud captured the group's attention. They turned around and their eyes brightened greatly at the sight of the one responsible for bringing them together in their younger days of adventure and tournaments. Standing in the patch of grass yards away from the table was their friend none other than Son Goki.

"Hey guys," Goki waved.

"Goki! You made it!" Krillin exclaimed happily. "Come on and take a seat over here buddy!"

The female warrior took the ex-monk up on his offer and sat in one of the empty chairs on the other side of Bulma. She smiled warmly at the fact that mostly everyone was together, but she knew that the happy moments were not going to last for much longer. On her way here, Kami contacted her, informing of an evil force that landed on the planet a little while ago. Naturally, she wanted to go check it out herself, but he told her to wait until it came to her to know of its purpose of the Earth.

"How ya' been Goki? Ain't seen ya' since South City bout a year ago I think," Launch recalled.

"Yeah, and we haven't seen you around in six months ourselves," Roshi added in. "What you been up to?"

"Training mostly," she answered in a chuckle. "I'm trying to finish on a new attack I made."

"Are you sure that you and Tien ain't related or somethin'?" Launch question curiously. "I mean, trainin' is all that tha' both of ya do."

"Hahaha, well, I'm trying to make sure I become strong enough to defeat Piccolo if he tries anything," Goki laughed amusedly. "And I also want to make sure I can protect the people of Earth and you guys just in case some other evil showed up."

"Same old Goki," Krillin stated.

"How has Tien been doing anyway?" Goki asked.

The blonde leaned her head onto her hand to hold it in the air, "Just like I said, he's been trainin' nonstop. He wants ta' one day beat you and a match and pretty much become stronga' in general."

Goki's eyes lit up like a child receiving a present for Christmas, "That's great! I can't wait to have that match with him! I want to see how much stronger we've gotten."

"I'll…be sure to tell him when I get back there," Launch responded slowly. She simply never understood how much they enjoyed fighting. She believed they only lived for a good fight, but she was one not to judge since she loved her...occupation."

"You're just waiting until the coast clears up a bit right?" Goki asked with a big grin. "You _do _have a big bag of money sitting under your chair."

The blonde merely grumbled incoherent words under her breath. They knew her all too well.

"Heh heh, so Goki, besides training and checking up on everyone, what you been up to?" Krillin inquired.

"Well, I've been looking for the Dragonballs for the fun of it," she answered. "So far, I have the 4-Star, 7-Star, and 1-Star all at my house."

"What do you plan on wishing for when you gather them all?" Bulma asked further.

Goki shook her head and stared into the sky, "Absolutely nothing. I have everything I could want for right now. I still have the money from the tournament and I enjoy the peace and quiet. That's all I really can ask for."

"_She never changes, but I'm glad that she doesn't," _Bulma thought to herself.

"Oh and now that I think about it, where's Yamcha and Chi-Chi?" Goki asked.

"Yamcha will be here a little later and Chi-Chi couldn't make it," the scientist answered.

Goki let out a defeated groan; she was hoping to have a little spar with her friend, but it would have to wait. Suddenly, a jolt went through Goki's head. She detected the force Kami told her about heading straight for them. She figured Piccolo was not the person they were looking for, and for the force to be headed straight for her current location meant they were in search for her.

Launch caught the sight of Goki's focused glance first, "Hey, Goki, what's the matta'?"

"Yeah, is something coming?" Bulma asked, now concerned by her friends state.

The normally cheery woman eyes darkened as she set her gaze into the sky, "Yes Bulma and I think whoever this person is…is coming straight here."

"What? They're coming here?" she repeated surprised. "It's not Piccolo…is it?"

This time Krillin piped up. His body was shaking in fear at the large, evil power level. He had never felt one like this. Even Piccolo did not have this much of an evil intent in his ki, "No, it's not Piccolo. This is…someone much stronger than that. I don't know who it is, but I don't want to be on their bad side."

Goki jumped up from her seat and ran a few feet away from the table with the others following behind her. She stared deep into the sky in the direction she felt the mysterious presence coming from. Her eyes focused in one particular spot until a dark dot appeared in her sight. A wave of fear overcame her as the power approached them. Soon enough, it could be recognized as the outline of a person's body as it got closer.

"Here it comes!" Goki warned.

Not a moment too soon, a person landed softly in the front of them with a soft thud as each foot hit the ground. The mysterious force Goki had sensed was standing in front of them, revealing to be a male. He stood about Goki's height, but having a few more inches over the woman. His hair, similar to Goki's, had a natural spikey-ness to it, sticking out odd angles to the side of his head. His onyx eyes were cold and hard, but held some sort of glee to them. Covering one of his eyes was a weird red device extending from the part over the ear. His skin was tanned to a _very_light brown. His muscles were obviously well toned in both his legs and arms, and should any normal human fight him, they would lose very fast, but they were not overly bulky, it fit his stature quite well. Finally, the outfit he sported screamed: alien. He had on a protective armor with dark blue shoulder protectors extending from the top, the chest area in black until the stomach area found in blue, and three protectors covering the sides of his legs and one for that 'special' area. In addition, on each hand, was a wrist guard colored in the same dark blue as the armor and as well as a pair of boots. The most noticeable part to Goki is that she saw a furry brown 'belt' wrapped around his waist.

The mysterious stranger crossed his arms as he examined the black haired woman ahead of him. The device he wore, unknown to the group of friends, was detecting her power level. When it started beeping, though only for him to hear, a smirk grew on his lips, "Well, I'm glad that I finally get to meet you after all these years."

Goki knew he was speaking to her. Since he landed, she had noticed the close gaze he had fixed on her, "What are you talking about? Do I…do I know you?"

The man chuckled darkly in response, "I suppose not since we've been separated for quite a long time…Kakari."

"Kakari?" Goki repeated.

"Oh don't you know? That's your name," the stranger informed.

"My name?" she repeated once more to the annoyance of the stranger.

"This guy must be delusional," Launch whispered over to Bulma.

"Hmhmhm, I heard that blondie," he chuckled darkly. "I'm not delusional, but if Kakari continues repeating everything, _she will be_. Kakari, I want you to answer a simple question for me. _Why _have you _not _eliminated the life forms on this planet? What have you been doing all this time?"

Goki blinked once…twice…three times. The words escaping the man's mouth did not make any sense to her. For as long as she's been able to understand the things around her, she was called Goki, the name her grandfather named her. At the same time, she sensed a familiarity to what he was speaking, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Goki."

The stranger growled slightly, but he kept his calm demeanor, "Has residing among these pathetic Earthlings warped your mind?"

"Hey! Who ya' callin' a pathetic! I'll show you pathetic!" Launch yelled, once again pulling out her gun. Roshi and Krillin quickly grabbed onto the berserker woman much to her while Bulma retrieved her gun. Launch grumbled to herself, uttering about she should've brought the other one as well. It would have been easier to simply make her sneeze, but they did not want to send the good Launch into a panic, even if she was a lesser hassle to calm down.

"You're lucky your friends stopped you," the stranger stated. "The last person that tried to shoot me with those inferior weapons met their fate rather quickly with their own bullet. However, as amusing as that was, I must ask you again, why have you not completed your mission?"

Goki raised any eyebrow, "What mission are you talking about. You're not making any sense."

The mysterious stranger frowned. It was just as he suspected when she played dumb at the beginning of the conversation. Maybe something a bit more familiar would trigger the gears in her brain. He unwrapped the 'belt' from around his waist revealing to be a tail.

Five pairs of eyes shot wide open at the appendage, but Goki more than the others. He had a tail just like hers. The woman undid her own and glanced back between the two. They were exactly the same, but how? She had never encountered him in her journeys before. What could this all mean? Unless, they were connected in some sort of way! "You…you have a tail!"

The mysterious stranger grinned, "So, do you finally know who I am now?"

"No, I don't," she answered quietly.

"_It's a good thing I came instead of him or he would've blown a fuse by now," _the man thought sourly to himself. "Have you ever hit your head as a child? Can you _at least _answer that for me?"

Goki placed a hand on her hand and rubbed it gently. Even though the event happened a long time ago, the bruise that came as result continued to feel tender. She hardly remembered it herself, but it did happen, "Yes. I did. I don't know much of the details, but I have the scar to prove it."

"That explains _everything_," the man realized. "You truly have forgotten your origins."

"Her origins? Now what are you talking about?" Krillin asked.

Tell me! I want to know!" Goki yelled, surprising her friends, with the exception of Master Roshi. They looked at her as if she were crazy because she was believing the nonsense spouting from his mouth, but then again, the fact that he has a tail meant they were of the same blood somehow.

Finally, the old turtle hermit decided to speak up for the first time since the man arrived, "Goki. There's something your grandpa told me that I think you should know." He quickly received the attention of the entire group, including the interest of the unknown male. Once he knew for sure all eyes were on him, he began his story he had kept secret from his pupil, "Many years ago, when your Grandpa Gohan was in the woods of Mt. Paozu, he found a freshly made crater. Curiosity got the best of him and decided to check it out. To his surprise, in the center of this crater, he saw a little round pod and on the inside, there you were. Knowing no one else would be able to find you; Gohan took you in as his own and named you Goki. He got the shock of his life when he saw you were not a happy baby, but instead a terrible little monster—destroying anything in your reach. He tried his hardest to care for you, but you wanted absolutely _nothing _to do with Gohan's kindness. One fateful day, you fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Gohan thought you weren't going to survive, but miraculously, you recovered. From then on, you became a benevolent, peaceful girl."

Goki's mind was swimming laps by the end of his story. This was definitely news to her, "So…I'm from outer space?"

"Yes, you are," the turtle hermit answered gloomily.

"So, if Goki's from space, does this mean she has some kinda connection with this guy?" Krillin asked.

"I wish I knew," Roshi answered honestly.

"This is some pretty heavy stuff," Bulma commented.

The amnesiac decided it was high time she get more information about the stranger and herself, which could only be given by him. She turned her attention back to the man who seemed a bit more delighted than earlier, but still obviously on the grumpy side. "Alright, you have my attention.

Understanding the situation was unavoidable, he had no choice but to inform her, "I thought retrieving you would have gone smoother, but I guess I was wrong. Listen and do it well, because I am only saying this once."

Goki felt a new wave overwhelm her, but this time one of nervousness. Her tail twitched behind her back as she waited for the man to finally spill the beans.

The man grinned in pleasure at the sight of her anxiety, but he continued with what he had to say, "You were born on the Planet Vegeta many years ago. You were born to be a blood thirsty, vicious, and proud fighter; a saiyan warrior…_just like me._"

She stared at him in shock, but at the back of her mind, she felt she was supposed to be all that he had described. As a baby, she vaguely remembered those feelings up until her near fatal accident occurred. She was actually happy for the coincidence to happen because she became a better person as a result of it. She truly felt her life was about to be turned upside down because of today.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm your twin brother Turles," the saiyan, now known as Turles, introduced.

Goki's friends let out large gasps and stared at the man in shock. Goki on the other hand, stood there silently as she felt the whole world around crumble beneath her feet.

_Voice over guy: What's this? Goki has a twin brother and she's not from Earth? What is the purpose of Turles's sudden arrival? How will Goki take the information once she finds out? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Dragonball Z: Unimaginable!_

* * *

**A/N: And this ends the first chapter of the newly revised "Opposite Realities" or now "Unimaginable." I hope this makes up for the long absence and you enjoyed reading this. When I was writing this on paper, I didn't like the way it turned out, but that changed when I got onto my laptop and start typing. It's easier for the ideas to flow for me on the laptop I guess. Also, I would like to thank the ones who reviewed, favorited, and put my stories on alert. **

**Oh yes, about Launch, well since they didn't include her enough in the anime for me, I decided to add her in. She's one of my favorite human characters. Also, I went back and edited the prologue a bit if you want to check that out.**

**~Until next time~**

**xXMystic-HopeXx**


	3. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z in any sort of way possible. It belongs to the one and only Akira Toriyama.**

**A/n: Thanks for the few who have reviewed so far and put this on your favorites/alerts. Please be sure to review though because I want to know what you guys think of the story so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Decisions**

A tense silence filled the air. No one spoke a word to each other as their minds were now processing the information told to them only moments ago. The saiyan warrior, Turles, introduced himself as Goki's brother—not older, nor younger—but her _twin _brother. The Earthlings were quite shocked by the turn of events, but Goki took the brunt of the surprise. Just today, in the last twenty minutes specifically, learned she is not of Earthling descent. Instead, she belonged to a different race called the saiyans and was sent here to destroy the people of this comforting planet. She figured the tails were the distinction between a regular human and a saiyan.

"Wait, so you're Goki's twin brother?" Krillin asked.

The saiyan warrior chuckled darkly, "Didn't I say that already, but yes, I am."

Bulma glanced back and forth between the siblings. Now that he pointed it out, she recognized the similarities between the two: their eye color, the odd hairstyles, and even their face shape. Despite the color tones of their skin, they looked exactly alike, "Goki, he looks just like you!"

Goki shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to hear that. How could she be related to the guy in front of her? It had to be some sort of cruel joke Kami was playing on her; it had to be! Why else would he come out of nowhere and reveal this startling news to her? However, she knew that to have truth to it as well. No matter how much she did not want to admit it, but Bulma was right! They did look alike and you couldn't get more evidence than brown appendage wrapped back around his waist. If she listened more, then maybe she can get more out of him.

"Surprised aren't you?" Turles stated.

She nodded her slowly as her eyes had gotten low, "I'll be lying if I say no, but I really am surprised. Besides my grandpa Gohan, I never knew to have any other family…blood or not. There's something I want to know myself, if I'm from another planet, then what am I doing here on Earth."

Finally, he was getting a bit of cooperation from his twin. In fact, he was coming a bit close towards using brute force and knocking her in the head to get her head straight, but he had to be patient in a delicate situation such as this one. He smirked to himself after a moment of silence and answered her question, "That's easy, you were sent here by the higher ups to purge this mud ball of all inhabiting life. You see Kakari; we saiyans are like planet brokers. When a planet high on the galactic market is found, our warriors are sent there to do a few hostile takeovers. Should the planet have strong life forms inhabiting it, the adult warriors are sent out, but if there weaklings residing on the planets, the babies should be sufficient enough to carry out the job."

"How can you send poor babies out into space all alone?" Bulma asked, disgusted by the man's blunt answer.

"Believe me, babies are more than capable of handling themselves," he answered. His eyes narrowed at his sister and formed a scowl on his lips, "However, Kakari is a clear exception to that rule. You were given simple orders of exterminating the life on this planet, but you have failed miserable. You are a disgrace to saiyan race and now I'm questioning if I should accept as my twin. It would have taken you a few years at the most considering the fact that this planet has such a large moon."

The moon? What did that have to do with anything? Unless…it has a bigger connection to her abilities, "So, I'm guessing the moon plays in all of this too huh?" Goku inquired.

"At least now you're catching on," Turles commented. He set his gaze to the sky, "But that is correct. On the night of the full moon, as long as we have our tails, we transform into what is called 'Great Ape.' During this metamorphosis, we begin a reign of destruction; annihilating everything in our path. Nothing can stop us; any attempt is futile unless one should find a way to cut off our tail or obliterating the moon, resulting us to return to base form. When the moon sets and the sun rises, the same effect will take place, but at least this way, we will continue to have access to our true power. There are a few downsides unless you get the proper training. For one, we will not have any control over ourselves, so it's a path of mindless destruction. Secondly, your mind will be a blank slate of the previous night's events. You'll just think you've been asleep the entire time. Finally, our speed is much slower, but the power greatly makes up for it. To sum it up, our tails are our _true _source of power."

Master Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma stared in horror as the memories of those nights returned to them. Everything he said was completely true as they had to experience the ordeal themselves and try to get Goki back to normal. They nearly died on the occasion, in Bulma's case in both instances, but they managed to bring her back. The first time, Puar had to turn into a giant pair of scissors to cut off her tail because no one in the group was strong enough to take on an overgrown, rampaging ape. The second time, Master Roshi destroyed the moon with the Kamehameha Wave just in the nick of time to keep her from destroying the martial arts tournament arena. They hoped they would never have to go through that again. They'd prefer to stay alive until they died of _natural _causes. No one will believe them if the person killed got stepped on by a giant monkey.

Launch noticed the trio's expressions of horror. She waved a hand over their faces, which was enough to get their minds back to reality, "Hey, you guys' alright. Look like ya' just seen a ghost or somethin'."

"Oh, we're just fine…perfectly fine," Roshi said, waving it off.

"Suuure," the blonde stated unconvinced. "You're hiding somethin', but Imma make sure ya tell me lata'."

Goki side glanced towards her friends suspiciously. They were hiding the truth for some reason, but she'll have to deal with that after Turles leaves. That's if he does leave, "If I've been on Earth all this time, why are you coming for me _now?_"

"I'm not really sure myself," Turles responded tilting his head to the side. "I wasn't really aware of your existence until our brother started mumbling some stuff about you. It wasn't up until I confronted him about it that I found out that I had a twin sister and you were here on this planet."

The female saiyan's eye started to twitch at the words: older brother, "I have an older brother too?"

"Why does that not surprise me in the least?" Bulma asked to no one in particular.

"After everything we heard today, I'm not really too bothered by it," Krillin commented.

"Hahaha, why yes, his name is Raditz," Turles answered, but his frown quickly returned. "He was the one to originally come and retrieve you, but since I have slightly more patience, I was told to come. We will take about him later. There is a real reason behind my arrival. Long ago, our home planet was destroyed by a meteor…or so I have been told. I find it quite ridiculously because if our people would have gathered together and easily destroy it. Anyway, the entire saiyan race was killed, but only five of us survived. Like you sister, we were all away on missions, though in due time, the other four of us came together. Out of the few of us, you are the _only _female saiyan left living, and before you get any ideas, your life is not going to be like _that_, I will be sure of it. I have just come to collect you so the last of our race can finally be with each other and that we may rule over this entire universe. What do you say Kakari? Will you join me?"

Goki gave him a blank expression, "I'm not interested. I prefer my life here on Earth."

"Oh, how so?" Turles urged on.

"It's peaceful here and I love the friends that I made here," Goki replied with a happy smile. "I was able to grow and learn the things I needed to move on further in my life. I get to go on different adventures, meet new people, and fight against new opponents to see where I stand so I can get better."

The saiyan's eye gleamed at her heartfelt statement. He walked towards his sister who stood her ground while the others backed away for their own safety. He stopped directly in front of her and leaned in on her side to where his lips were centimeters away from her ears. He needed to be a bit closer to get into her mind, "Do you _really_ expect me to believe that Kakari? The fools on this planet don't even know the meaning of adventure and the fighters here are considerably weak. No, you can face much tougher opponents and grow stronger in the process. You won't be limited to your abilities because the entire planet will be your battlefield. Doesn't that sound quite fun Kakari?"

The Earth-raised saiyan eyes twinkled. New and stronger opponents? No limits to her abilities? She loved testing her strength and she would not have to worry about anyone around her getting hurt. She can go all out in her battles, but that would mean she'd have to become evil like him. She'd rather die than kill the life of an innocent person, "No…I can't! I'd have to become a monster like you if I left Earth."

Turles had to admit it, Kakari is quite stubborn. He backed away and grinned at her as he examined her from top to bottom. He stopped when he saw her eyes: they were burning with the desire to be the best that she can be. He just needed to give her a bigger push, "Hahahaha, Kakari, you fail to notice that you're more like me than you think. Don't you love the rush of battle? Does the sight of seeing your victims falling before you not give you the sense of satisfaction and victory? The whole concept is addicting quite really. We keep going back for more and more no matter how impossible it may seem. It's in our blood from the day of our birth to even in the afterlife. You can't possibly say no to this."

Goki stared at him; lost in a deep state of thought. What he said was true; it was all true. She couldn't deny it! She loved fighting, especially those that pushed her to the limits. There was a certain exhilaration she felt that made her crave for more. She would purposely drag out fights for the pure amusement of it, even if she was dead tired. She wanted to make sure her enemies were exhausted to ensure her triumph over them and once it was over, she'll find herself training to strengthen her body for the next battle. It was an endless cycle, but she loved every minute of it.

"Goki! Don't listen to him!" Launch roared. "You're better than that! He's jus' tryin' to mess with ya' mind."

"Yeah! You don't have to leave with him!" Bulma added. "Can you live with yourself if you hurt those who have done nothing to you at all?!"

The female saiyan snapped out of her daze. Her friends were right. Turles, who claimed to be her brother, was only trying to twist her mind into one similar to his own. If that happened, she'll never overcome the guilt to come along with the job of a saiyan. She had to stay true the person she was now and nothing was going to change it! "My answer is no Turles! What you speak might be true, but there is no honor in your way of living. If you can't accept that then I have no further reason to continue this conversation. So why don't you just leave?"

Turles scowled. Nothing he said seemed to get through her thick skull. That bump to her head caused more damaged the he liked. The saiyan phased from their sight and before anyone could react, he appeared behind Goki. He swung one arm around her neck to restrict her airways and placed the other hand on top of her head. He pulled her into his chest and held here as he began to speak once more, "Kakari, my patience with you is wearing thin. I do not have time to play these silly little games, but here is what I am going to do. I am going to allow you up to twenty four hours to think over what happened today and I know it is a lot to take in considering you condition. Should you decline again, I will destroy this planet you call home and take you with me. I will return and I expect you to give me the correct answer so this will be easier on the both of us."

The saiyan male released her from his grasp. Goki stumbled forward, but stayed on her two feet. She let out a little cough as she started to breathe again from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes narrowed at her brother and gave a nod, "Alright, I'll think it over, but you could have just asked nicely."

"I'm a saiyan warrior, nice is not in my vocabulary," Turles growled. "Remember, you have twenty four hours and when they are over, I will be back. Do not disappoint me sister or you will definitely regret it."

The saiyan male turned his back to his sister and shot off into the air without another word. Goki watched as he disappeared into the distance. Once he was completely out of sight, she let out a relieved sigh, "Well, at least that's over."

"What are you going to do now?" Krillin asked. "You're not really thinking about going with him….are you?"

"To be honest Krillin, I'm not really sure myself," she answered softly. "All those things he said were all true. It might actually be a learning experience for me, so I can grow more than I have while here on Earth. I need to learn more about myself and where I come from."

"But…that would mean you will have to kill people for the sick fun of it," Bulma reasoned. "I don't think I've even seen you harm a fly."

The saiyan's eyes fell as she recalled the horrors of her dream world, "Well, it seemed pretty easy to do in my nightmares."

Launch raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Nightmares? Since when did ya' started havin' them?"

She walked away from her friends a few steps away and stared crossed her arms, "I wanted to talk about this a bit later, but I guess I better tell you now. About a month ago, I started having these horrible dreams. At the start, the people of a little town would be in their homes asleep until an explosion is heard, followed by more. The buildings were being destroyed one by one and once the people found out, they'll start fleeing to get to safety. A lot of them made it out, but the remainders who weren't as lucky were stuck in some part of town together. When they think their safe, someone is killed and the person revealed…is me."

"That's horrible Goki," Krillin sympathized. "But, they're just dreams."

She shook her head, "No, they're not. They show how Turles described the way I am supposed to be. It disturbed me so much that I could hardly sleep at night when they happened and that was at least three times a week. I didn't know what it meant…but it all makes sense now."

"You'll figure something out soon, you always do," Bulma said.

"I will…but that's not the only thing that's bothering me," Goki stated, catching the further interest of her friends. She turned back to meet their eyes, her own narrowed towards them, "Ya' know how Turles mentioned about the 'Great Ape' transformation? Well, I more or less remember the effects he talked. There are some blank spots in my memory and I know there was at least one time where my tail was missing when I woke up. Tell me…what happened? What happened at Pilaf's Castle? And the martial arts tournament when I was fighting Jackie?"

"Goki, that's something we wanted to talk to you about on better terms," Bulma said softly, her eyes full of guilt. She had kept this a secret from her friend for far too long, but it was for her own good. Why would she want to send the younger woman into a state of depression or guilt for something she had no control over? She loved Goki like the little sister she never had. Was it so wrong to hide it? Maybe so because knowing Goki she would have found a way to control the form if possible. She knew Roshi and Krillin felt the exact same way. Launch had not been present or filled in on the occasions to know the monstrosity the saiyan female can become under the light of the full moon. It's wise to tell her now or the event may happen again and they won't be able to stop her on the next round, "but you do have a right to know the information. You see, right after you told us about the warning your grandfather gave you, you accidentally looked up at the full moon and transformed. Luckily, the rest of us were able to escape while you damage the castle, but we had to figure out how to get you back to normal before we got stepped on or smashed by flying debris. Thanks to Puar's power, she changed into a pair of scissors and cut off your tail. When you changed back to normal, you were sound asleep."

"And then there was the tournament," Krillin piped in. it was his one and only experience with the terrifying event, but it was one he did not want a repeat of. At first, he thought he had been seeing things because he wasn't expecting Goki to change like that. Up until Yamcha told her she was lacking sense in this form, he felt she was taking the fight a bit too seriously. He wanted to ask her about it after the tournament was over, but the others told him not to say anything to protect her. He understood, but it felt wrong to keep a secret from his new found best friend at the time. Now it was his turn to confess, "You were so close to throwing in the towel until you stared into the sky. We were all waiting for you to give up, but the next thing I knew, you just grew into that giant ape. You started destroying the building for the waiting area and people started running away before they got killed. When I tried talking to you, nothing seemed to get through. You were bent on destruction. Right when we were trying to figure out a way to get back to normal, Jackie used the Kamehameha Wave to destroy the moon. At first, we thought he was after you, but told us it was that he was after. You woke up just as oblivious to what happened and continued the match with Jackie."

Goki blinked. Her face held no expression except one of thought. She removed her tail from its position around her waist and stared at it intently, _"I can't believe my tail cause this much trouble for my friends…and my grandpa. I feel stupid that I didn't figure it out at first. That would explain the crazy explanations they gave time to time when I asked what was going on. Maybe it would be better to go with Turles…"_

"Goki, you're not mad at us are you?" Bulma asked sadly. "I know we should have told you, but how could we? It's not that easy telling the happiest girl in the world that she nearly killed her friends on two occasions."

"Guys, it's alright," Goki said to the surprise of her friends. "I just wanted to know if you would finally be honest with me. I had a hard time believing what you told me when I was younger and that's why I asked. I understand completely why you keep it a secret." The saiyan smiled at her friends; she could never stay truly mad at them…not a bit. They cared for her and she cared for them, "I would've liked if you had told me from the beginning so I could have been more careful at night these past few years."

"Hahaha sure Goki," Krillin laughed. "So, what're you gonna do now?"

"I think…I'll head back home for now," she said with a sad smile. "There's some stuff I need to think about and…reconsider."

"You're not thinkin' about joinin' that guy are ya'?" Launch questioned.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, "I don't know Launch. I might, but if I don't, that would mean the fate of the Earth is in danger. I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"Can't you just fight him off?" Bulma asked in a matter of fact tone. "I mean, if he sees you're determined to stay, then he's bound to leave you alone."

"No, he's much too powerful for me to fight," Goki answered. "I'll never be able to take him alone and even if I join forces with anyone, it still wouldn't be enough. Besides, if I go, I might actually get some good out of it."

"Oh Goki, whatever you decide, just be careful," Bulma warned. There was no convincing the Earth's protector when she made up her mind about something. Goki's much too stubborn for her own good, but then again, she was quite stubborn herself, so who was she to judge.

"Because you're my student and I know your heart is in the right place, I will support you in your choice Goki," the turtle hermit acknowledged. "You have grown into a fine, young warrior and I'm sure you will do what is best."

"Yeah same here," Launch piped up. "But the second ya' change on us, I'm comin' to find you."

"Don't worry, I won't," Goki said nervously. Even though she was much more powerful than the aggressive blonde, she was actually still quite afraid of her when she got angry. It takes a long time to get her to calm down and put her gun away, but in her own way, she meant well, but she took it a bit too far for their tastes. "I think it's about that time that I leave. I have a lot of stuff to think about and wanna be alone."

"Okay, you can always come back if you need anything," Bulma offered.

"Thanks Bulma," the earth raised saiyan replied. "I'll probably be by again tomorrow and let you guys know what I'm going to do."

"And we'll be waiting for you when you get back," Krillin added.

Goki smiled at her friends turned her back towards them once more. She cupped her hands over the corners of her mouth and took in a deep breathe, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

Before long, the yellow cloud arrived once more, waiting for the boarding of its master's call. Goki hopped on the puffy cloud in the same fashion as before and waved a hand goodbye to her friends before departing the city. Bulma, Roshi, Krillin, and Launch watched as she left until she was no longer visible in the sky.

"Talk about a crazy day huh?" Krillin stated to no one in particular.

"You said it," Bulma agreed. She knew Goki had a certain knack for unintentionally reeling in trouble, but today took the cake. "So what do we do now?"

"All we can do is wait and see how this turns out," Roshi answered. The elderly hermit had a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach about the whole situation and he knew that something terrible was to come of all this. Goki's decision about her future, as well as Earth's, was her choice to make. They had to be confident in the woman and hope for the best.

"Hey guys! I made it!" Yamcha's voice called from behind.

The group turned their attention to the former bandit that was now approaching them. He stopped by Bulma, and held his arm around her shoulders, "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Haha, yeah, it's been too long," Krillin chuckled lightly. However, his frown returned moments later, "But you just missed Goki."

"What? Why did she leave so early?" the former bandit questioned.

"You might wanna sit down for this; it's kind of a long story," Bulma said, ushering her boyfriend to the table.

The group returned to their seats at the table and retold Yamcha of the entire confrontation with the saiyan Turles. By the end of the story, his eyes were widened in shock, "So, you're saying Goki, our Goki, is an alien from another planet? What gives? I knew she was a bit…different, but I don't understand how she can be related to bloodthirsty creatures."

"Well it's the truth," Bulma said sadly. "Whether we like it or not."

"If ya' woulda been here, ya coulda heard it for yaself," the blonde growled angrily.

Yamcha waved his hands up in defense nervously, "I tried getting here earlier, but it took longer than I expected. I wish I was though because I would have given this Turles guy a piece of my mind."

The others felt the same way about giving the saiyan male a good talking to, but this was a problem for only Goki to deal with. She's the one that is going to get affected the most by leaving with her brother. They will simply have adjust and find someone else to handle all their bad guys for them, or join forces to have an upper hand in the battle. Besides, one person should never have the pressure of protecting the entire planet all alone. There was only one question left.

What now?

* * *

Turles stood on top one of the many rooftops of a city not too from his previous location. He was watching the humans go on about their daily lives as if they were not worried about intergalactic pirates plotting to kill them and take over their planet. He was outraged that primitive life forms were so relaxed now and days, but at least it made for an easier purge. Why did he and their elder brother allow their sister to reside on this pitiful excuse of planet for so long? At least, she was going to return to her true life in a matter of weeks.

"Turles! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" a voice roared through his scouter's communicator. "Why have you not retrieved your sister yet. I thought it was a simple task?!"

"It's nice to hear from you too _Prince,_" Turles remarked in a bored voice. "I wanted to give her a bit of time to reflect on what I told her today. As you heard while eavesdropping on our conversation, Kakari cannot remember anything of her saiyan heritage because of a stupid fall to the head."

"You know good and well that we can easily fix her mentality," he responded back. "If you take any longer than those 24 hours that you have asked for, **I am coming there myself!**"

The saiyan twin rolled his eyes on his end before responding, "Trust me, I will have her seeing it our way and leaving this time tomorrow."

"You better or you know what happens," the voice threatened, ending the transmission.

Turles growled to himself, "_Why must I continue to listen to that short pint?! If anything, I should be calling the shots around there, but it's better than being right under the lizard's command. He just merely gives us our missions and let us be. However, what will happen once Kakari arrives. Knowing him, he'll try to keep us separated as she is the last female saiyan alive. Now that I think about it, she is actually better off on this excuse, but we need her power in order to defeat him. I wonder if that's why Raditz 'forgot' about her, until she was of age to defend herself completely while in space. If that's the case…I need to make sure of her much needed changes are made tonight."_

He needed to talk to his sister tonight alone without the interruption of her friends. They were the reason why he had not reeled her in the first try. They kept her morals in check by spouting the nonsense about guilt and whatnot. She was a saiyan warrior and needed to start acting like one or _at least _harden her character a bit in order to survive in the cruel place known as the Planet Trade Organization. Pressing the button on his scouter, he activated the power level reader to locate his sister's location and to his pleasure, it was detecting that she had left her 'friends' and off to possibly her home. Now all he had to do was to keep track of her path and wait until night fall to approach her once more.

* * *

_-Night Time-_

Hours had passed since Goki's departure from West City and returned home in the Mt. Paozu district. She used the time at first to take a nap after taking a headache from the day's events. She had slept soundly for quite a while until another one of those nightmares plagued her slumber. Afterwards, she left from her house with her Dragonball and Power Pole, the items of her beloved Grandpa Gohan, and was now currently sitting in a secret clearing not too far from her house.

Goki lied on the grass, staring into the sky above her and listening to the sounds of the rushing waterfall. When her mind seemed to be flooded of thoughts, the soothing sounds of the water would calm her as well as the sight of the starry night sky. The combination did wonders as her mind remained peaceful, no longer hectic of the discoveries she learned. At this time, she can process the information slowly and at her own pace so she can make the decision that will probably more than well change her entirely. She released a sigh as she recalled everything, _"So today, I meet my twin brother I never knew I had. He came asking me why I hadn't destroyed Earth yet, but I didn't have the slightest clue on what he was talking about and called me Kakari. When I denied all that he said, Roshi revealed that I wasn't from Earth and Turles confirmed that. I received a bump to my head to make me forget everything about my real background. He had the tail just like I did and knew of the transformation that I had also been unaware of. He said I was a saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta which is mainly a race of cold-hearted killers, but they died a long time ago. There're only five of us left living and I'm the only female saiyan. Instead of coming for me for that one particular reason, he wanted me to join them to become a powerful force and gave me until tomorrow to decide. Why did this have to happen? I mean, I love the fact that I have two brothers alive, but why did it have to turn out this way? I was left in the dark about the truths I should've known a long time ago. Roshi never told me about being from outer space or even grandpa. No one told me about my transformation to the 'Great Ape.' That's something they needed to tell me a long time ago."_

Her eyes fell at the thought of her friends knowingly hiding secrets about herself. Sure, it was to protect her from the guilt of almost causing her friends premature deaths, but why wait ten years to finally reveal the vital information to her. At least her brother came right out and told her all that she needed to know on their first meeting. For that reason, she felt that she could trust him. Compared to her first meeting with everyone else, it seemed more cordial because he was not trying to steal from her, right out try to kill her, or take a precious item away from her. He had only come to inform her of her true identity and offer a chance to join the remainders of her lost race.

The saiyan female let out a deep sigh. She lifted her upper body from the ground in order to sit up right. Reaching for the side, she picked up the Four Star Dragonball and stared at it. This, along with the power pole, was the only objects to remind her of her grandpa. She missed him so terribly much and he couldn't be wished back. When he had died, or in other words killed him by transforming unintentionally, she had lost the only person in the world that _truly _cared for her whether she was from space or Earth. The day that she found him dead was fresh in her mind and continued to haunt her to this minute now that she knew the truth.

_-Flashback-_

_Goki's eyes fluttered open, only to wince in annoyance at the sight of the sun's bright waves shining upon her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around in confusion. She had not recalled taking a nap while walking with Gohan the night before. In fact, __**why **__was she on the outside to begin with? She rolled over to stomach to push herself to her feet, but something felt odd. She looked down towards her body and almost immediately, her face reddened to the color of a tomato. Her clothes were missing! She stood up and examined the area. To her surprise, the forest was in terrible shape. The trees were knocked over into one another, the animals were hidden away, and large imprints in the ground. Her_

"_What happened?" Goki asked aloud. "Why does the forest look so bad…and where's grandpa?"_

_She grew extremely worried by the fact that he was nowhere around. Surely he would not abandon her in a dangerous place even though she could defend herself quite well. Goki started walking all the while avoiding the imprints in search for her grandpa. Before long, she spotted his body lying still on the ground and rushed to his side. Her heart dropped at the sight of his roughed appearance. His whole body was pushed inwards with the exception of his head and covered in blood. It didn't take much to notice he was no longer breathing which meant he was no longer alive. However, like the child she was, she began shaking his body in an attempt to wake him up._

"_Grandpa! Grandpa! Please! Wake up!" Goki cried, her eyes now brimmed with tears. "I don't want you to leave me! What am I going to do without you?! Grandpa!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Tears flowed freely down the sides of her eyes at the memory. She had killed her grandfather! Guilt plagued her heart. The man who took her in as his own and cared for her, but in return, she delivered a brutal death that he did not deserve. He still had years to live, but it came to an end so soon all because of her, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—I couldn't control myself. I hope you forgive me."

Her inner child had shown her face. She was willing to accept any form of punishment to pay for the bad thing she did. However, she had to remember when she saw him at Fortuneteller Baba's that first time since his death, he was happy to see and smiling. Even though he had cruelly ripped off her tail, it was to teach her a lesson about leaving it in the air for enemies to grab it. He had told her to train it so it would no longer be a weakness. She had to admit, before he had revealed himself, he annoyed her quite a bit, but she enjoyed the fight otherwise.

"You know Kakari, crying is a form of weakness to us saiyans," came her brother's familiar voice.

Goki's eyes widened when she looked to her side to see her brother standing over her. She had been wrapped up in her own pity party, she had not paid attention to his approaching power level. She wiped her eyes away of her tears and narrowed them, "What do you want Turles? I thought you weren't supposed to be coming until tomorrow."

He shook his finger in response, "I said I would allow _up to _twenty four hours to decide your answer. In other words, I was welcomed to approach you anytime between my departure and that time tomorrow to hear what you have to say."

A sweat drop formed clung to the back of her head. She had just assumed that she had the whole time to decide and not just when he felt like returning. A mental note to self_: pay more attention to the conversation, "_I guess you're right about that, but I don't know my answer yet. I'm too confused right now. I feel as if my whole life had been a lie. I'm not even from Earth; I'm not human. Most of my friends, they have kept secrets from me, but as soon as you noticed I was missing parts of my memory, you started spilling the beans."

Turles smirked to himself. It seemed as of right now; she was leaning towards joining him. He just had to keep pulling the right strings to get her mind in the correct place, but also inform her of the dangers of her soon to be new life. He took a seat beside his sister, much to her surprise. This would take a bit of time, but at least they were alone, "That is because you have a_ right_ to know of your roots. Anyone who tries to hide it from you is to be incinerated on the spot. I see it as this, if you don't know of your background, you will never reach your full potential. You may have been much more powerful than you are right now if you had retained your memory. Yes, it is true that your power is higher than I expected to be residing on a weak planet, but it's only about as strong as I was when I was nothing but a child. You need to be among your own kind Kakari so you can really test your abilities and push yourself until you're exhausted."

Goki listened to her brother's words very carefully. He spoke the truth. The only way to obtain the power she wanted to protect her friends was to leave the Earth. She noticed the others stopped training during the years of peace except for Chi-Chi and Tien, who were striving to surpass her, but even their power was growing slowly. If another threat appeared on Earth, only she had enough strength to defeat the enemy. Then there was Piccolo, he was training to defeat her in order to take over the Earth. Her friends knew, but they had gone on with their lives as if he were not around any longer. In fact, whenever a major situation rose up, everyone relied on _her. _Were they just using her? If that's the case, she should just leave and let them fend for themselves for a little while. She loved the Earth, that's true, but she should not be the only one defending it from danger. She felt a wave of anger wash over her at these thoughts, "They're just using me to solve all their problems…"

"That's why you need to come with me," Turles urged on. "Forget about those fools. They will only continue to use you as their lackey to fight off _their_ battles for _their _planet. However, the one I work for is sort of the same. At least when something is out of our hands, he'll come and handle it himself. He's as ruthless as can be and does not care for any of his worker's safety unless good work is shown. If you make him angry, then your life will be hanging by a thread. So it's best to finish the mission you are assigned and give him the respect that he wants. On the plus side, the larger purges are assigned to us and we get to have a little fun with the life forms. Whether it is battling their strongest warriors or watching them swarm around for cover while we kill them. Like I said before, the whole process is addicting. You will not survive long in space if you continue to show these hindering emotions. They are a sign of weakness and will get you killed, but leave it to me, and you'll become the warrior you're destined to be."

The saiyan female remained silent as she stared at her twin. She had nothing to say, or rather, lack of words to respond. She truly felt conflicted now. Leave Earth and say goodbye to her friends for who knows how long or join the saiyans and discover the identity she lost long ago as she faced new challenges? Why did life changing decisions have to be so difficult? She longed for a sign to help her make her choice!

Suddenly, a gentle breeze brushed passed the two, but a message came along with it, "Wake up Kakari. Destroy all life forms."

Goki was confused. Besides her brother and herself, no one was around, "Turles, did you hear that?"

He flashed a quick smirked to himself, but it faded just as quickly as it came. He had heard it, but she didn't have to know that, "No, I didn't. Perhaps you are hearing things."

"Yeah, that's probably it," she said, calming her nerves. "I think this stress is starting to get to me.

Her sensitive ears perked up as she heard the message again, "_Wake up Kakari. Destroy all life forms." _She jumped to her feet and examined the area once more with her ki sensing ability. She did not detect a power level close to them at all and she didn't hear anything in the surrounding area. What was saying that then?

"Maybe you should go check it out," Turles suggested as he stood to his own feet.

And that she did. Goki swiftly dashed through the trees in the direction of the mysterious voice and her brother following behind, but at a much slower pace. She needed to know the source of the voice, so she can get it to shut its trap. It was obvious she was clearly awake and she was not about to destroy the planet she had grown to love. As she reached closer and closer to the voice, something grew deep inside of her—something primal. The volume increased slightly, but it was enough to make her mind wrap only around the message. It was sending her into an entranced state, and she knew it, but the strange thing was that she did not care to turn around. Soon enough, the message whispered into her ears as she neared it and steadily continued to listen.

Before long, Goki arrived at a crater. In the center, she saw a round, white pod, exactly how Roshi described in his story. This had to be the ship she arrived on Earth in and simply reminding her of her mission. She simply stared the ship, falling deeper into the trance as she listened intently. Turles arrived on the scene and stopped behind his sister, planning to use this chance to give the final push she needed, "Feed into your anger Kakari."

_Wake up. Destroy all life forms._

An unforeseen rage appeared as her eyes narrowed and a growl escaped her lips.

"_**Your friends have held you back for countless of years and will continue to do so."**_

'_I will not allow them to do such a thing any longer.'_

_Wake up. Destroy._

She clenched her hands into tight fists and unwrapped the tail from around her waist.

"_**You were destined for greatness as you were born into the saiyan race."**_

'_Yes, I was, but my memories were erased as a child because I was careless.'_

_Destroy._

A dark, red glow appeared around her body.

"_**Show those fools that you are not an object to be used for their selfish purposes."**_

_Destroy._

'_They must be punished for their actions right now!"_

"RRAAAHHH!" Goki roared. The glow intensified as her ki rocketed above the normal. Any rational thought was removed from her mind and replaced with only instinct. She only cared for the destruction of the planet which lasted much longer than necessary. Their civilization will soon come to an end and they won't know what hit them.

Turles continued to watch the display in pleasure, _"I was not expecting her ship to activate, but it proved to be useful. However, I will have to keep a careful watch on her until I deem it necessary to knock her out and return her to her normal self. Once she remembers or discover the damage she caused the next day, the thought of joining me will come to her."_

The glow eventually vanished and the saiyan female now quieted down. She remained still for a few moments before lifting her head to the sky. Her eyes no longer contained the happy innocence it once held, but rather killer intent and anger. Without a word, she shot into the sky towards the city, much to Turles's pleasure.

"This shall prove to be an interesting night," he said darkly. The male saiyan soon followed behind his sister to watch her rampage of destruction.

* * *

_Oh no! Turles has used his persuasive skills to send Goki down a darker path! What is in store for the unsuspecting civilians upon her arrival? Will her friends be able to snap her out of it before it is too late? Tune in next time for another chapter of Dragonball Z: Twisted Realities_

**A/n: And another long chapter for you guys to have. It was kind of dark towards the end, but DBZ is a pretty dark anime to begin with. I hope you liked the interaction between Goki and Turles as well as her own friends before her departure. I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far and where I need to improve on. I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can because I start back school in a few weeks and I don't know how often I'll get to update. Remember to review everybody!**

**~Until Next Time~ **

**xXMystic-HopeXx**_  
_


	4. Kakari

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school has kept me so busy from the first day. However, I am back with the next chapter. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far! It really boosts my motivation to keep writing the story. **I should warn you now, majority of the chapter is pretty dark and it does include character death(s).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, as that right belongs to Akira Toriyama. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 3**

**Kakari**

* * *

-West City-

Goki stood on top of one of the many tall buildings, watching the remaining humans enter their homes for the night. She was waiting for the perfect time to strike—when their guards are completely lowered and least expected it. She knew from living amongst the humans they would find themselves most alarmed at the start of a surprising event if interrupted in the middle of the night. Many will simply think they are having a dream or possibly having hallucinations and return to their activities until a few explosions and fires suddenly erupt. In the end, if they try to escape, it will already be too late as because they will be sent to oblivion before a step can even be made out of the house.

For those who are sane enough to realize something is terribly wrong will immediately take action. This includes retrieving any valuable items and clothing, warn family members to do the same, and swiftly head to the vehicle to make their departure. The main flaw in that particular plan is that others are going to try the same thing causing traffic to leave the city, wrecks from careless driving—meaning a number of sitting ducks to send to their deaths in bulks. Either way, she can take out a vast majority of the city in a short amount of time. Even if some attempted to actually run and hide, they would only get crushed by falling debris or caught in one of her blasts.

As she visualized the scenarios, a smirk appears on her lips. The humans will be scrambling like little roaches in futile attempts to escape their inevitable deaths. They won't have a clue of the situation until the last second. This entire time, no one knew of her true heritage. They had no idea that a saiyan warrior assigned to purge the entire planet was right under their noses. Starting tonight, because of the lack of knowledge and security against alien threats, the race will cease to exist.

Her smile soon faded, replaced by a scowl as another thought came to the saiyan female's mind. She wasted a blasted twenty two years on a mud-ball full of weaklings all because of that old man Gohan. Due to his interference, she lost her memory of her original mission and heritage. She had come to think of herself as a human, gaining their emotions, morals, and even befriended many people. While she gained a bit of useful information that will come in handy in the future, the experience had weakened her in a sense. She was supposed to be a coldhearted warrior meant to conquer worlds, but instead, a fool holding a strong sense of justice protecting those who were unable to defend themselves. This included the people she called "friends" who had only took advantage of her strength to get out of problems. Her progress had been hindered greatly as she took time to handle it, and while she satisfied her lust for battle, she could have been much more powerful. In the end, when the enemy was defeated and the issue resolved, her _friends _dumped her aside as their goal had been reached and her usefulness had ended. The part that hurt the worst now was that she realized she was gullible enough to fall for the tricks.

Goki allowed a feral growl to leave her mouth as she now felt enraged by her own thoughts. She clenched her hands into tight balls of fist as if ready to punch something. She was fueling her anger once more, causing a red glow to surround her body allowing for a slight power increase. The saiyan was aware of the fact and continued to do so in order to further increase mission success, "Everyone on this planet….is going to suffer. I will make sure of that."

All the while, Turles stood at a distance, observing his sister. He was quite pleased with the result of his persuasive skills combined with the ship's recording. His sister was finally going to embrace her true self as a saiyan. At first, he worried that his words were only going to fall on deaf ears after the first encounter during the day. She seemed to enjoy the time spending with her comrades and dead set on remaining on the planet. He figured that the use of force to would be necessary, but the idea vanished now that she was in her current state. Of course, he knew a final push is required to ensure she joins him in the end, especially with the plan he had for her after she caused a bit of destruction.

'_Kakari will thank me later for what I am doing right now,' _Turles reasoned. _'However, I am quite surprised my words sunk in so easily. Perhaps sister wanted this to happen—for me to unleash what lied dormant deep inside her mind. I won't find out until tomorrow, but tonight, I want to enjoy the show."_

The glow around Goki dissipated after a few minutes; much longer than previously. She smiled to herself, now mentally prepared to begin her mission. She had one thought on her mind: to destroy all the inhabitants of the planet, "I hope the humans are ready for their worst nightmare. They won't know what hit them."

The saiyan female jumped over the edge of the building, making her descent to the unsuspecting city below.

* * *

-Capsule Corp-

Back at the home of the Briefs family, all was relatively quiet. The group had long since returned to the house portion of the large dome to finish their day together. When it had become too late, Bulma offered for everyone to stay the night as they had the room. Bulma had gone off to bed first because she needed her beauty sleep and needed to get up early to help her father in the lab. Master Roshi was sound asleep in one of the guest rooms, his body stretched across the entire bed. Launch's sweet voice could be heard echoing from the bathroom along with the sounds of water rushing from the tub. This left Yamcha and Krillin in the living room; Yamcha lying down on the couch watching television and Krillin staring through the window into the city.

The former bandit glanced up at his shorter, bald friend who was in that spot for the longest time now which bothered him. He knew Krillin was bothered by the day's events, so he needed him to get him to talk about it, "Hey Krillin, what's buggin' you?"

Said person let out a deep sigh and lowered his head, "I knew Goki was different, but I never thought she was from outer space. Sure she got a tail and transforms into a giant ape, but the idea never crossed my mind."

So, that's what was eating at him, "I felt the same way, but the way she is kept me at ease, ya' know. Goki is the nicest and probably the densest person I ever met. She loves all her friends and tries to protect everyone with her insane abilities. You shouldn't be so worried about the new appearance this Turles guy you told me about, cause she's not leaving us."

Krillin turned around. He spoke true words, but that didn't settle the bad feeling he had in his gut, "I know that, but still. What if Turles manages to convince Goki to kill people and become evil like him? What's that gonna mean for Earth? She'll end up trying to wipe us all out and we won't be able to stop her."

The former desert bandit had to admit, Krillin does bring up some good points, but at the same time, he's being paranoid. Yamcha sighed to himself and allowed a confident grin to form on his lips, "Calm down Krillin. It's not gonna happen. You need to have a little bit more faith in Goki."

"I do, but it's just that—oh, never mind," he said in defeat. There was no point in arguing with the baseball player about a topic he missed out on to understand the full effect the change could bring on.

Yamcha stood up from his seat and approached the shorter man, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, it'll all work out."

"Yeah, I hope so," Krillin muttered, not too convinced. Suddenly, his eyes darted swiftly out the window once more. He sensed Goki's power level not too far from here, but it felt odd for some reason. Her ki seemed a bit darker than usual and showing a slight increase. His body grew stiff as his fears were becoming a reality, "No, you have to be kidding me."

"Yo, what's wrong buddy?" the long-haired man questioned, his voice full of concern.

"It's Goki, she's in the city…but her power feels so dark…almost evil," he answered hesitantly.

"You're joking…right?" Yamcha questioned as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

The bald man lowered his eyes in sadness, "I wish I was. Although, I think we should go check it out to be sure."

_BOOM!_

An explosion sounded off, cuing the martial artists to make their way and investigate the situation. The two looked to one another and nodded to confirm the decision before dashing out through the front door.

_BOOM!_

_WHAAM!_

The saiyan Goki watched as three houses, or what was left of them, crumbled into tiny pieces. Her blasts proved just how defenseless the humans were. They couldn't even take one hit before debris started flying everywhere. The purge won't even take long to complete at this rate, though it would be best to continue on instead of just admiring her work. She stretched her arms in front of her body, placing one hand over the other. Energy was focused to that spot and soon enough, a yellow ball of light appeared in the center of her hand. She shifted her aim towards another line of houses and released her blast. Upon collision, the attack burst through the first home, causing it to erupt into millions of pieces, and the others followed behind. Pieces of rubble shot in the air, crashing into windows of nearby homes and small businesses in the vicinity. However, a small picture of a woman and her daughter landed beside her foot slightly scorched from the attack.

Just like she figured, a few of the residents who had heard the commotion exited their houses and slowly made their way to the sight, gathering around Goki. Most were astounded by the damage, but at the same time, heartbroken because the people inside were obviously dead. Others were simply confused by the sudden occurrence and a bit scared for their lives now.

A young man, dressed in red silk pajamas and blue slippers approached Goki. He was one of the few who had noticed the saiyan was already here while everyone was gathering. He figured, she saw or at least had a notion of what happened, "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you, by any chance, know who did this?"

The Earth-raised saiyan remained quiet, gazing at the destruction she caused. After she didn't respond, the man decided to ask something else, "Are one of the houses yours?"

She looked over to the man then examined the group around her, continuing to ignore his questions. A smirk returned to her lips at the number of people that had arrived to the scene. They are some fools! Don't they realize the attacker is right in front of them? No, but she would kindly let the earthlings know. She snatched the red clad man by the collar, raising him into the air much to everyone's surprise and fear.

"Hey! W-What're y-y-you doing?" the man stuttered out.

Goki formed another ball of energy in the palm of her hand and placed it _very _close to the man's stomach. The heat emitted scorched a hole in the man's shirt, heightening the man's fears to a whole new level. The citizens dared not to speak a word knowing they might find themselves in the same position as the unfortunate male. Deciding to give him along with the rest of the people another scare, she unwrapped her tail from her waist for everyone to see.

"A-A-An ali-"the man was cut off when the small blast shot through his stomach, rendering him lifeless. She dropped his corpse to the ground and fixed her gaze upon the people once more. They were terrified of her, which was exactly what she wanted.

"She's an alien!" a woman shouted. At that moment, everyone broke out into panic and scurried off like frightened mice.

"Run all you want, but you're not gonna get away," Goki said darkly.

She lifted herself a foot from the ground and followed immediately behind the humans, firing ki balls towards each and last one of them. One by one, the humans were being blasted into oblivion before they could even make it to a hiding spot. Gradually, the number of residents on the street increased—many by foot and others by vehicle. It was not long until the streets became flooded as everyone tried to make their escape. They were all screaming in terror; trampling over one another, hoping to live to see another day.

Goki stopped in her tracks and brought her arms up to her sides, charging more energy into them. Two tennis ball size orbs appeared which rapidly grew larger in size to that of soccer balls. She aimed for the line of citizens up ahead and thrusted each arm forward, unleashing her blasts.

"AAHHH!" one screamed in terror.

"I'm too young to die!" another person yelled.

"MOMMY!" a littled girl cried.

These were the pleas she heard as her waves engulfed everyone in the path. More explosions erupted from the cars, resulting in flames covering the streets and black smoke filling the air. She turned her attention to a large corporation building standing about twelve floors or possibly more. She shot another wave to the first floor of the building causing the foundation to be destroyed and quickly falling over to the ground. Thinking fast, the saiyan ascended into the air to avoid any harm to her when brick met pavement and watched as it happened. The windows shattered to pieces, the glass spreading across the streets. It came into contact with more unfortunate homes, though they had been evacuated already.

The female warrior slowly descended back to the ground when the coast was clear. She landed in the middle of a four way intersection, better yet three way since the newly created rubble blocked the path ahead. The sound of blaring sirens caught her attention and examined all around to see numerous police cars soaring down the street. In not time, they came to screeching halts as they arrived at the intersection. Two doors of every car flung open and the occupants jumped out, quickly surrounding the saiyan. She counted maybe twelve police officers and they all held up their guns pointed at her.

"Don't move! We have you surrounded!" yelled the police chief. "Put your hands where we can see them and nobody gets hurt."

"Fine," she stated simply. She raised her hands in the air, cuing the officers to move in on her slowly. They kept their guns pointed at her in the case she tried anything, but many could be seen hesitantly hitting on the trigger. Goki smirked to herself and spread her arms parallel to the ground.

"Don't move!" another officer ordered. "We'll shoot!"

She lifted herself from the ground and slowly started spinning in a circle, soon picking up to full speed. Shots were fired, but much to the officers' surprise, they were deflected back. Fortunately for them, they wore bullet proof vests to prevent any harm. However, they were unprepared for the barrage of blasts dealt onto them. Each small blast sent them flying into the hoods of their cars.

"Hey! Goki! What do you think you're doing?!" Krillin's voice shouted up ahead.

The former bandit and monk landed in front of the saiyan and surveyed the damage. Their eyes widened at the sight of officers on the ground, buildings totaled, and bodies lying on the ground. Both fighters never suspected a sweet, fun-loving young woman with a strong sense of justice could turn around and slaughter everything in her path. Surely, it had to be some sort of cruel joke.

Goki displayed a cruel smirk on her lips, "I'm completing my mission; embracing my true heritage."

A vein bulged out the side of Yamcha's head as his anger rose, "But why Goki?! This isn't like you! Did you let your brother get inside your head?"

"No, but he made me realize who I truly am," she answered. The saiyan vanished from their sight and reappeared behind the long-haired baseball player. Krillin, who had the ability to sense ki, detected this, but the woman reacted too quickly for him to warn him. She dealt a forceful kick that sent him flying into the window of the police car. Scratched up by the pieces of glass, he landed on the front seat holding his back.

"Yamcha!" Krillin called in worry. The moment he took his eyes away from Goki, he felt a burning sensation in his band and his body was moving forward on its own. He skidded across the concrete after the blast dissipated, bruising his skin in the process.

Goki chuckled to herself, humored by her friends' antics. They came to put a halt on her fun, but due to the obvious difference in power, the tables turned on them. Such fools they were, thinking they could defeat her. However, they needed to suffer a bit more to pay for everything they did to her over the years. Krillin and Yamcha will be the first two to experience the full wrath of a saiyan.

"Kakari! Quit dawdling and continue your assignment," Turles ordered as he landed beside her.

She puffed her cheeks and looked out the corner of her eyes in the opposite direction, "You're no fun."

Turles growled in frustration but let it slide, "Just hurry up and dispose of those weakling so you can finish."

Yamcha climbed out of the car and rubbed his sore back due to the collision. He forgot how much his friend packed a punch despite her petite figure. He also felt some of his male pride stripped away at the fact that he allowed her to easily catch him off guard. He regretted not training at all during the past few years. It was a poor choice that reflected greatly in the past few moments. While he had been playing sports and everything, Goki dedicated her time to become stronger to protect her loved ones. Now she was using her power to kill the ones she spent years trying to defend. The universe had funny ways of working.

"You're still alive?" Turles asked taking notice to the bruised fighter.

"Heh, it'll take a little more than that to knock me down," he responded confidently.

"I guess we'll see about that," Goki said smirking.

Without another word, she charged at the former bandit who in turn dropped into his normal fighting stance.

* * *

Bulma walked down the hallway, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn having been woken up from her slumber. For the past ten minutes, the sounds of sirens, screaming, and explosions could be heard from her room. It bothered her greatly that some catastrophe was occurring at this late in the night. She arrived in the living room to find the blue-haired Launch sitting in front of the television.

"Hey Launch, what're you still doing up?" she questioned, approaching the couch.

Tearful eyes met the scientist's gaze and pointed to the program on the screen. Bulma's eyes widened as it displayed the wrecked part of West City. On the bottom, it read "Breaking News: Attack on West City." Images of destroyed buildings, corpses, and wrecked cars popped up. The camera then switched to a ground view of four figures in the middle of the chaos. As the camera zoomed in on the figures, Bulma's eyes widened even more. She recognized everyone in the picture. Turles was standing around, focused on the lopsided fight Yamcha was having with Goki, and Krillin was in the process of trying to get back on his feet.

"W-What's going on? Why is Yamcha fighting Goki? Why is half the city in shambles?" she questioned frantically.

Launch wiped away the tears and proceeded to answer her questions, "I'm not exactly sure myself, but…they say that Goki was on some kind of rampage. She started blowing up houses and killing everyone that was on the streets. So, I'm guessing Yamcha and Krillin went to go stop her not too long ago."

Bulma stared at the girl as if she had gone crazy then back to the television in shock. Had she entered some alternate reality? Had Turles been successful in his plot to warp Goki's mind similar to his? She thought the woman she thought of as a little sister was stronger than that? What happened? What could have possibly caused her to go to the dark side so suddenly? Wait, there had to be only one answer. She was dreaming. Yeah, that's right, dreaming. The Goki came to know over the years was very dense, but also sweet, caring, and fun-loving. She wasn't some monster bent on the extinction of races. What she saw next completely ripped her heart out.

"No…it can't be," Bulma said quietly. Her mind proceeded to shut down and her whole world faded to black as she lost consciousness.

"Oh no Bulma," the blue haired woman yelled, running to her side.

* * *

Yamcha's limp body dropped face down to the ground, lifeless. A small hole pierced his body through his chest right below his shoulder, the location of his heart. A puddle of red blood formed rapidly and only continued to grow more as time passed. He had lost the battle he desperately tried to win while trying to talk some sense into her, but he lost his life in the process. Not only was his lack of training his downfall, but it was also his reluctance to fight someone he considered a dear friend.

Goki frowned at the unmoving body of her opponent. This short fight, if you can call it that, proved to be very unsatisfying. She side glanced over to Krillin who had a distraught look on his face as he stared at his friend. What a fool. He seemed to be more concerned about his fallen comrade's life than his own. That's how she was after she lost her memory. No matter how much her body seemed to be in terrible shape, she would push herself to keep fighting for them. There were moments where she questioned if she could make it or not. In the end, she pushed herself to past her limits and defeated the enemy. The thing about her, she never held an actual grudge against any of them. In most cases, she spared their life, hoping they will change for the better. The only exception to that scenario was the whole King Piccolo ordeal where she had no choice but to end his life, only for him to regurgitate an egg with his son to follow his legacy.

"This won't happen again," Goki said quietly. "I refuse to be a weak-minded fool any longer. Those who stand in my way now will only perish. My emotions will not guide my judgment. I'm gonna become stronger, _much _stronger than what I am now to make sure I don't lose my battles."

"Goki! How could you?!" the bald warrior shouted, snapping the saiyan back to reality. "First you go on a rampage, killing everybody in your path and when we come to try to talk some sense into you, you go on and kill Yamcha. What happened to you Goki? This…this just isn't like you. How can you just let someone who claims to be your twin brother, warp your mind? It doesn't add up. Listen to me Goki and wake up!"

_Wake up!_

Goki opened her eyes wide as they returned back to normal, snapping out the hypnotized state. She blinked a few times before taking the time to examine the scenery, shocking her greatly. She looked down to Yamcha's body then over to Krillin and finally to Turles unsure of what to say or think. Why was she waking up to this? Or maybe she was dreaming. No, it felt real enough. Why did she feel so drained? This was too much.

'_I suppose this will suffice for now,' _Turles concluded. He vanished from sight and reappeared behind her, but Goki was too out of it too notice. In a quick motion, he chopped the back of her neck to send her into a state of unconsciousness. As she began to fall, Turles caught her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style. He looked at her peaceful expression and formed a smirk. She had done an excellent job to stay it was her first time and he had another plan to finish destroying the city, but he clothes would be torn completely in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let her go!" the former monk yelled as he started running towards the saiyan.

He only smirked in response as he ascended into the air. However, he decided to answer the question prior to leaving, "I'm doing you a favor and taking her to the gathering place of our first encounter. When she awakens, it will be wise to treat her fairly as she won't remember any of this."

With those words spoken, he departed towards Capsule Corp. On the other hand, Krillin was left alone in the middle of the ruined site. He walked by Yamcha's body and released a deep sigh, "I wish I could've done something more, but we're gonna bring you back with the Dragonballs."

To his surprise, the body slowly faded away until it was no longer. The disappearance shocked him greatly, but he knew he would get answers tomorrow. Not wanting to get accused of anything, he ventured off into the skies back to Capsule Corp.

In a matter of time, the saiyan pirate with Goki in tow arrived at the large, yellow dome. If he wanted to be evil, he'd leave her in front of the entrance, but instead he spotted a little balcony furnished with a table and two chairs. When he landed on the tile, the sliding glass door flew right open to reveal a blue haired Launch staring innocently at the saiyan.

"Oh, hello there, what brings you here so late at night?" she questioned innocently, completely ignoring the woman in his arms.

Turles merely stared at the woman for a moment. She resembled the blonde he saw earlier, but it surely couldn't be the same person. He chose not to ponder on that and informed what she needed to know, "In case you're blind; I'm simply returning my sister to your care."

She glanced down to see he was telling the truth and her eyes widened, "Oh my, it is Goki. Please bring her in."

Turles followed behind quietly as to not disturb the turquoise haired woman sleeping in her bed once more. As they walked down the hall, Launch was sure to keep a worrisome eye on the twin because she was concerned about her condition. They arrived in the living room where Launch directed to put her on the couch and he did exactly that.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked. "She didn't seem like herself when they showed her the T.V."

"Quite, she's finally embracing her saiyan self," he explained. "However, she will have no recollection of the events that transpired as she was in a trance of sorts. Now, if you don't mind, I will be taking my leave."

He turned to leave and walked off, Launch following behind suite. She had to admit, he was a good brother in his own twisted way. Arriving back at the other room, the innocent woman showed him out the door and shut the door behind him as well as the curtains. She turned back her attention to the scientist and let out a sigh, "I hope everything is gonna be okay. I wonder if Krillin is alright though."

-The Next Day-

The world around Goki was surrounded in darkness. She couldn't see, feel, or touch anything; kind of like she was stuck in a void. Now that she came to think of it, how did she get here? In fact, she barely had any memory of what happened in West City. She just remember that Yamcha lied on the ground dead, Krillin glaring angrily at her, and Turles was watching on in a bored fashion.

'_I wonder what led up to that moment. Ugh, I wish I had something to jog my memory. This is so frustrating!'_

"I still can't believe Goki would do such a thing."

_Wait, is that Bulma? What did I do?_

"I'm sorry to say that it's true, no matter how much I want to deny it myself. Yamcha didn't even stand a chance."

_And that's Krillin. Yamcha didn't stand a chance against who? Me? Why would we be fighting? He's one of my best friends!_

"We have to be weary of the fact that she had a frail mindset after her brother's arrival. Who knows what he said to her in the shadows while she was at home."

_Roshi! But all he did was talk to me. He didn't say anything bad really. He was basically saying for me to consider my options._

"It's all Turles's fault; if he hadn't shown up we wouldn't be in this mess."

_Then, I'd still be left in the dark about my real identity because you guys wouldn't have said anything._

"Let's hope we can all recover from this and try to move forward. We're going to need the Dragonballs to wish back Yamcha and restore the city. Once that's done, we can move from there."

_I guess I should wake up now and figure out everything._

"Oh look guys, Goki's waking up," Launch's innocent voice notified. She had stayed by her side to let the group know of any change in condition while everyone else talked among themselves.

Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin each rushed around the couch occupied by Goki. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at everyone. To say the Earth-raised saiyan was confused would have been an understatement. She had no idea why all her friends were surrounding her, but she figured they had been worried.

"Hey guys," she greeted smiling. The saiyan dropped her feet to the floor and sat up to stretch. She took notice to the now worried expressions donning their faces and tilted her head in confusion, "Is somethin' the matter? You look like someone died."

"Someone _did _die," Bulma shot back coldly, holding back her tears. "Yamcha's gone."

The image of Yamcha's body lying still on the ground flashed in Goki's mind, lowering her head as a result, "Oh, that's right…"

Krillin felt the insides of his stomach making backflips. He hated dampening Goki's mood, especially with news like this, but she needed to know the truth. It was obvious that she didn't remember anything from last night, "It's not just him. There were tons of people killed last night; too many for me to try to count. Not only that, half the city was destroyed in the process."

'_Is this what they were talking about? That I killed Yamcha and destroyed the city?" _she thought to herself. Goki swallowed a lump in her throat, "Who would do such a horrible thing? Was it Turles?"

Master Roshi furrowed his eyebrows and released a groan. He noticed the hesitation she displayed seconds ago. He could only think of one thing: Goki had an idea of exactly what she wanted to know; her fears only needed to be confirmed. He had watched the happy little girl blossom into an independent young woman. She never has shown any signs of contempt _unless _an enemy harmed her friends. Even after it was all over, she gave them a chance to achieve redemption. The very idea of that quality changing was marked out of his mind until now. It made him wonder if that's how saiyans are truly like. Honestly, he felt the need to encourage his former pupil to depart so she can learn and find a way to control the dark side of her personality. He hoped he wouldn't regret it, "No, Turles did not complete the actions: you did Goki."

"You're kiddin' me right? You're kiddin' me," she said, half believing he was joking.

"We're not Goki," Krillin stated bluntly. "We'd never lie about something this serious. If want proof, take a look at this."

Bulma turned on the t.v. screen, showing the incident that transpired last night. Goki watched on in shocked silence. She had done all of this? How? Why? None of it made any sense. She turned her head away when she saw herself drop Yamcha on the ground, unable to see any more of it. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she brushed them away before they could get very far. It was too horrible to watch. She wouldn't do such things, but the tape caught her on camera. There was no denying it.

Then, it all came back to her.

'_Wake up Kakari. Destroy all life forms.'_

'_You are destined for greatness as you were born into the saiyan race._

'_She's an alien!'_

'_I'm too young to die!'_

'_Mommy!'_

'_Hey! Goki! What do you think you're doing?'_

A headache made itself known after the sudden rush of memories, however, she ignored it. She was entirely too ashamed; too guilt trodden to pay attention. She had murdered one of her friends and people who had not done her any harm.

"We want to know Goki, why did you do it?" Bulma questioned, tears falling more freely. "How could you kill Yamcha? How could you betray him like that? How could you betray us?"

"I'm sorry Bulma, everyone," the warrior female apologized. "I know this'll sound crazy, but I didn't have any control over myself. Like, another person had taken over my body. That side of me enjoyed it and kept going. I don't think I would've stopped if it wasn't for Krillin. I am going to take full blame for it because it was my fault. I listened to Turles when he was talking to me. I didn't walk away when I found my ship and listened to that stupid recording. I let my saiyan instincts override my better judgment and caused a lot of pain to people. I'm not gonna forgive myself for it and I don't expect you guys to forgive me either. Sure you can wish back everyone, but the damage is already done. Maybe it's best that I do go with my brother that way I don't cause any more trouble."

"You don't have to leave," Krillin disagreed. He wanted to say something else, but a hand on the shoulder stopped him. He looked to Master Roshi who shook his head, meaning don't bother.

"I think it's for the best," Goki said. "If I go, I can perhaps learn more about myself and maybe find balance. I don't wanna lose control again and wind up hurting more of my friends. I think I'll end up depressed if that happened."

"I shouldn't have blown up earlier on you Goki," Bulma apologized. "But I hope you be careful on your new adventure."

"Yeah, same here," Krillin agreed. "Have fun, but don't get into too much trouble in space."

"Don't worry, I'll try my best," the saiyan commented grinning. "And when I come back, I'll be stronger than ever."

"Me too, cause someone's gonna have to protect Earth while you're gone," the short man stated.

"I really hope you're safe out there and I'm going to miss you," Launch added sweetly.

Goki's expression softened, though her smile remained, "I'm gonna miss you too Launch. I'll miss everyone. So, I better go now."

"Goki, wait," Roshi ordered calmly. When he was sure he had her attention he kept going, "I watched you grow up over the years and I am proud to say that you were one of my students. Make sure you stay focused on your goal on taming your saiyan instincts and don't let anything convince you otherwise. I hope you discover the remaining secrets about your heritage and use that to make you stronger. I wish you the best of luck as I will be awaiting your return one day."

"Thanks Master Roshi, it really means a lot," Goki responded. With another wave farewell, Goki exited the house through the door. Once making her way outside, Goki lifted into the sky, ready for her next big adventure.

Unbeknownst to the saiyan, a figure had been watching everything from the shadows. Now that she was leaving, nothing stood in its way to achieve its life goal. It had absolutely nothing to worry about as the human warriors weren't powerful at all. Soon, the entire planet will be under his control.

_Goki has decided to leave Earth in hopes of discovering who she truly is. What new planets will she visit and what new friends will she make. And what's this, a mysterious person wishes to take over Earth? Find out what happens next time on Dragonball Z: Twisted Realities._

* * *

**A/n: And that is the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Some parts were hard to write at first, but after I got what I wanted, it was smooth sailing from there. I'm extremely for the long period of time between updates, but school keeps a person busy. I'm off for break right now and will try to update more before I go back. Once I get settled into the new semester, I'll try to come up with a more suitable update schedule. Also, I'm sorry if some people seem OOC, but I tried to make their reactions to these circumstances believable. So enough of my blabbering, just let me know what you guys think. Please Review.**

**~Until next time~**

**xXMystic-HopeXx**


	5. New Beginnings

**A/n: I am back with the 4****th**** chapter of Twisted Realities. I would like to thank all my reviewers so far for their input on the stories. Your reviews keep me motivated to keep going. For those of you who haven't yet, don't be shy, I'm not gonna bite your head off. I really want to know what you guys think, whether you have an account or a guest, and if you have questions, ask them. It takes forever to write most of these chapters, so I want to know your thoughts. Anyway, as you have already seen, this story does have its twists and they will leave you wondering what's going to happen next. **

**Now, enough of my babbling it is time to get onto the story. Also, I don't think this chapter will be as long as the others. It's more of a transition chapter I guess.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the franchise and once again, that belongs to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**New Beginnings**

Right above the planet Earth, exiting the atmosphere, two circular pods could be seen heading off into the deep abyss known as space. They were traveling at a rapid seed, much faster than any normal shuttle. However, these particular modes of transportation did not originate from here, but rather a place in a different part of the galaxy. As each second passed, the pods' distance away from the blue planet increased. The pod on the left was occupied by the saiyan pirate Turles, while on the right, it contained Goki.

The saiyan female stared through the circular window into the dark abyss. All she saw were the burning gases labeled as stars on Earth—shining dimly in darkness—and a few passing meteors. Due to the position she was facing, she did not have the chance to view her home from a distance, something she had always wanted to see. As usual, the chance will simply have to wait for another day in the future.

Her mind then wondered off to the new place she was now venturing off to. When she departed Capsule Corp to meet her brother, who was at her ship, he only mumbled something about a place called "Planet Frieza No. 79" as he punched in coordinates. Curious, she decided to ask him about it, but the man responded with a simple "you'll see." She hated the way said the comment, but let it slide. She would have to be patient and wait until their arrival. However, she did figure it was the location of the base she would be residing on for now on.

A sigh escaped her lips. She preferred to have stayed on Earth despite her act of injustice. Planet Earth was a wonderful place in her eyes. She had become extremely attached to it during her life so far. She gained many excellent friends, had a loving grandfather, went on tons of adventures, and even participated in a few tournaments along the way. Not only that, she made a few enemies as well, though at most times, it was unintentional. Due to her good nature, if a stranger—soon to be friend—was in trouble, she would take the time out to defeat the bad guy causing the trouble. Other times, if the people she had already claimed as friends were harmed or killed, she'd immediately take action. After the threats became a bit more reoccurring, she made a vow to defend the citizens from any threat to mankind. It may have not been perfect, but who said it needed to be anyway? At that time, she didn't realize she was actually one of the biggest threats, but found herself the greatest hero instead.

'_The universe sure has its odd way of working,' _Goki joked to herself. '_Who woulda thought that me of all people would be from another planet? I just brushed myself off as being gifted like grandpa had told me when I was little.'_

After many years of residing in peace, her brother revealed himself to inform her of her true identity: Kakari, a saiyan warrior. In the first part of the encounter, she came to the conclusion that he was crazy, but as he described more of a normal saiyan's characteristics, the idea slowly vanished. She displayed everything on almost a daily basis. As she used the time to make her final decision, she succumbed to her saiyan instincts thanks to her ship and demolished a good portion of West City, killing anything that moved, including Yamcha. Out of guilt and a desire to discover herself, she ultimately reached the decision to leave her home. The act now left a bitter taste in her mouth as she now wondered if it was the right choice.

Normally, she kept a positive outlook and never worried about anything, but Earth was now left defenseless. She was literally the strongest good person on the planet. All of her friends were admittedly too weak to take on such a large task. The only exceptions were possibly Tien, who constantly trained, and Chi-Chi, if she really put her mind to it. The two of them are outstanding fighters with great potential. She wasn't knocking down Krillin and Yamcha—they had their skills too, but it seemed they had reached their limits in power. Hopefully, during the time she was gone, they can grow stronger to defend Earth themselves.

Then there was another thing: Piccolo. He can easily take over the Earth with her gone. Then again, he was more focused on their upcoming battle that would have to wait. He actually didn't seem too concerned about ruling the Earth in her point of view. In fact, he could've had _any _chance in the world to try and start his reign, but he remained hidden, continuing in his pursuit for greater strength. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Who knows, he may very well turn over a new leaf and become good. Hey, it could happen.

"I wish none of this had even happened. I should've had more control over myself last night. I knew what I was about to do was so wrong, but at the same time, it felt right. I hate killing—I don't even like harming a little fly. No one deserves to die; not even the bad guys. I give them second chances, hoping they will become better people. It doesn't apply I guess when the person is truly evil; when there is no hope for them to _think _about changing their ways. I use my power to save my friends and protect, but last night I did it for pleasure. All those poor kids died with their mommies, daddies, the police force…and even Yamcha. "

The images reappeared in her mind. The people running for their life had only fear in their eyes. Bodies were being scorched group by group and others falling to the ground lifeless. It was truly a horrific sight, but what lingered the most was the corpse of her bandit friend. His death hurt the most because he engaged her in battle to attempt the process of talking some sense into her. In the end, he fell by her hands and the guilt weighed greatly on her shoulders, "I hope maybe one day he forgives me even though I don't deserve it. I doubt he'll even trust me when I make it back."

She sighed once more. Now she felt more like she had been running away from her problems. She could've remained home to receive punishment for her actions. During that time period, Bulma and the others would use the time to gather the Dragon Balls to wish everything to normal…at least for them. She hoped to know that her new journey will be worth the extra trouble.

"Preparing for stasis mode," the ship's automatic system informed.

Goki blinked in confusion before as a gas filled the small pod. In a matter of seconds, her eyelids felt heavy as she suddenly felt drowsy. Unable to keep her eyes open, she fell into a state of deep slumber.

In Turles's pod, he was lost in his own thoughts, "Finally, after several long years, my sister and I have finally reunited. Soon, we will rejoin the others and the remaining saiyans are together."

When their elder brother had mentioned to him about having a possible, living twin sister, he didn't particularly care about her. He knew at that moment that she was weak and unreliable to their missions. That spot belonged solely to Raditz. As of now, though younger, he was more powerful than the elder saiyan, but still weaker than the other two. However, the saiyan was currently working on that now.

Over the years, her existence continued to enter his mind. If they did have her around, the added strength would surely help them achieve their goal. Unfortunately, he knew that she would end up being a breeding mule of sorts to allow the saiyan race to remain for another generation. He would be damned if he let that happen. There was also the possibility that their employer might take the advantage of making her his little pet. Upon their arrival to the base, he'd have to keep a _very _close eye on his sister to avoid her falling into his clutches.

On a lighter note, he was quite pleased with the potential Kakari displayed until that bald man snapped her out of her trance. If pushed further in the right direction, she's capable of having a ruthless heart similar to his of her own free. He knew the task will prove quite difficult because she was stubborn and too pure-hearted to handle such pleasures. In fact, she'll take a hit on her first real mission with them. Their opponents will use that to their advantage to get the upper hand and take her life, or worse. He had to send her off the deep end; break her; force her to watch as he and the other saiyans purge on the next assignment. Truly, he rather not use such tactics on his own sister, but it was required that she toughened up or else he's forced to hear complaints about her naivety and weaknesses until his ears fall off.

"Kakari, I hope you enjoyed your free time on that puny mud ball," he said aloud. "Because very soon, your life will be a living hell the moment we land. I will ensure your transformation into a cold-blooded saiyan warrior."

"Initiating stasis mode," his ship informed.

Already used to this feature, the saiyan closed his eyes as the lights dimmed and the sleeping gas filled the pod.

* * *

_-OtherWorld-_

Yamcha stood impatiently as he waited in a long line full of fluffy white clouds. A few hours ago, he awakened to the new surrounds completely puzzled. The last thing he remembered was fighting off Goki before she had blasted him, likely the one that ended his life. Added, there was the fact he had a golden halo floating above his head now which made the notion true.

"Man, this really blows," the former bandit groaned. "How could I let Goki kill me so quickly? I didn't even have the chance to lay an actual punch on her. This doesn't make any sense! And how much longer do I have to wait in this stupid line?!"

Yamcha's rant was quickly interrupted by a new voice from behind, "Be patient young one, you don't have much longer now."

The voice alarmed Yamcha. He jumped in mid-air and turned around to see the green guardian standing there with a smile on his face. He looked an awful like King Piccolo, but the symbol on his robe and the stories from Goki led him to one conclusion, "…Kami?"

"Yes, it is me Yamcha. It's good to see you again, but I wish it were on better circumstances," the guardian known as Kami responded.

'_That's right. I met and fought against him when he was disguised as that Hero guy from the tournament,' _Yamcha thought to himself. "So Kami, where are we? I know I'm dead, but it doesn't look anything like I thought it'd be."

"This is the check-in station," Kami answered. "It is where all souls are judged by King Yemma in order to be placed into Heaven or Hell."

So, he wasn't just dreaming; he was actually dead. What's going to happen to Puar while he was gone? He was his best buddy in the entire world and the poor cat will be heartbroken to find out he is gone. He hoped Bulma will take him in until they revived him. He looked back to the clouds then to Kami once more, "What's with all the clouds? I've never seen anything like them before."

"They are the souls of people who have recently died," the guardian answered sadly. He formed a smile on his wrinkled face as he began to answer the warrior's next unsaid question, "You are not a cloud yourself because you have accomplished heroic deeds that allow you to keep your own body. Also, it was my personal request to ensure your body here as you will need it to train under King Kai."

Yamcha stared at the guardian blankly, "Who's King Kai? And no disrespect, but why do I need to train here when Bulma and the others are just going to wish me back in a couple of days?"

The guardian shook his head, "I'm afraid you cannot leave just yet. You see, your planet is now left out a protector as Goki is now away. Should a new threat rise, someone has to be strong enough to thwart any new foe."

"Do you mean like Piccolo?" the former bandit questioned.

"Yes, but he may not be a problem for you or any of your friends," Kami answered. "I have sensed another evil presence, one that you have encountered before, who is planning to make his move very soon."

Yamcha's eyes widened as he came to a realization. In other words, Kami wanted him to be one of the new main protector's. Why him though? Sure, he could've asked Tien who was clearly much stronger. Then again, he can use the chance to gain the power required in order to defend him, Bulma, Puar, and all of his friends. He nodded in response as a look of determination spread across his face, "Alright, I'm not too sure about Piccolo not taking the chance, but who's this other guy you're talking about?"

"I'm afraid you will have to wait," Kami answered. "If you were to know who your opponent is you may not take your training seriously. Just know that he is more powerful than Turles, whose strength is large than that of Goki and Piccolo combined."

Yamcha gulped slightly in fear. Just what was he about to get himself into, but he knew the situation was dire, "Alright, I understand. This really isn't good at all."

Kami nodded, "You're right and that is why I am sending you to King Kai. He is a master of martial arts and if you manage to get to him, he'll be able to train you. And should you receive his training, you will have the ability to defeat threats to your planet. Now I ask you this: are you willing to journey to King Kai and do whatever he asks of you in your quest?"

A confident grin appeared on his lips, "You bet I am. I'll do anything once I put my mind to it."

Kami's expression softened upon hearing those words, "Good, I am glad to see you are so eager to fulfill this heavy duty. Once your training is completed, which should be a year from now, only then you can make your return."

'_A year? Ah man, this guy already sounds tough,' _Yamcha complained to himself. "Oh yeah, what about Tien and the others? Won't I need their help too?"

"Of course, but they will be receiving their training from me," the guardian answered. "I have already sent out a messenger to let them know of the situation."

"Okay, that sounds good," the scarred man responded.

"Now, we must make our way to the desk now. King Yemma should be ready for us," the guardian said walking away and Yamcha following behind. As they headed into the large building, Kami gave the bandit a word of advice, "I should warn you he is a bit impatient and you should approach him with respect, so mind your behavior."

Kami led him into a large room occupied by several blue ogres standing guard. They were man sized, each with a single horn protruding from the top of their head full of black hair, and donned white dress shirts along with black slacks and dress shoes. He examined the room more, taking in the lavish decorations. What caught his attention was located in the center of the room. Right in front of him was a desk at least four times his height and width about 60 feet. Sitting at the desk was a large, pink ogre with a head full of hair and a beard—different from the rest of them—looking rather bored. He wore a purple hat with a horn poking from each side, a purple suit to match, and black dress shoes.

As he was in awe, Kami was relaying the information to the judger of souls, "And you see King Yemma, that is why Yamcha must embark on his journey down Snake Way, with your permission of course, to learn of King Kai's teachings. We need someone that possesses the strength to defeat this new terrible foe."

Yemma flipped through the large book on his desk, "Yamcha, huh? A former bandit of the Diablo Desert and a martial artist. Hm, you certainly have the record that merits you to attempt to reach King Kai, but are you sure you're prepared for the trials of Snake Way as you begin your mission?"

"Yes sir. I'm ready for any challenge that's through at me," he answered in confidence.

The large ogre nodded his head in approval, "Well Yamcha, if you really want to, you can try to get to King Kai. I'll send a guide for you, now go wait outside."

"Yes sir. Thanks for this great opportunity," the former bandit said with a bow, surprising the ogre.

"Yes, well, just be careful not to fall off Snake Way," Yemma said grimly, his face suddenly darkening. "For there is no coming back."

"Yamcha, similar to your friend Goki, you have the potential to a great fighter," the guardian encouraged. "Make use of this time wisely and be sure to have our goals become a reality."

He nodded to both, respecting their words of advice, "Thank you. I will be sure to keep your words in mind. Well, I better get going."

With that sentence spoken, the martial artist ran through the door to meet his ogre guide. When the man was out of view, Kami turned his back to the ogre and lost himself in his thoughts.

'_I am confident in the young warrior. He has the power to make a difference now that Goki is gone for now. I am afraid that the trials and tribulations brought forward to her will change her drastically, but I hope that does not happen, or Earth will be in great trouble in the future.'_

He was honestly worried for his student. She would now be exposed to the various horrors in which she participated in on the previous night on a daily basis from now on. It was true her life was supposed to have been this way had she not lost her memory. That incident provided her a joyous life, one full of purpose and happiness. Even due to her kind-heart, she renewed his faith in the humans. Despite the fact she was an alien, she lived amongst the humans for most of her life.

However, no matter how much he denied the feeling, he knew this day would eventually come. While she lived on the Lookout for those three years, he sensed the evil in the depths of her mind; waiting for her to embrace it. The notion increased over the past month as he watched over her. The guardian prayed that the darkness continued to remain dormant, but the hope quickly faded away once Turles arrived. She started losing herself to the evil in her, especially during the destruction of West City. After she was awakened, the evil was still fresh in her mind and lost in it. out of frustration, guilt, and extreme sadness, she fled the Earth of her free will. With those facts combined, it won't be long until she transformed into a murderous saiyan.

Now that she has departed, yes, the planet is now prone to more danger. They had no one to defend—at least not by the warriors in mind at their current strength. He is gathering the remaining of the strongest fighters with noble hearts, in order to receive training to face upcoming threats when the time was right. Not only would he have to worry about one person weighed down by the stress of battle, but an entire group alongside to ensure victory. It was high time the humans protected their own planet.

'_It is a wishful idea, but Junior makes for a hopeful defender of justice. He is far less evil than he was five years ago when he faced Goki in battle. He doesn't hold the same grudge of defeat and revenge for his father as he used to. Yes, Junior is becoming his own person with his own ambition in life. I must have a chat with him very soon, but I know he's not going to like what I have to say.'_

The guardian's muse was soon interrupted. Behind him was a now _very _impatient Yemma, tired of watching Kami simply standing in the way of the line like a statue. He pounded his hand on the desk and yelled to get his attention, "Kami! You're holding up the line! Now move before I get _real _angry!"

Kami snapped back into reality and looked around in confusion. He was in fact still in the check-in line, causing Yemma to lash out on him. The guardian started laughing sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Hahaha, I'm deeply sorry King Yemma. Heh heh, I better be on my way."

Quickly, the green guardian vanished from sight, much to the relief of the annoyed ogre.

* * *

-Capsule Corp-

"Urgh! Where is it?! I know it's around here somewhere!"

Bulma was in her lab, searching high and low for her Dragon Radar. In order to find all seven Dragon Balls to wish everything back to normal, it was a _must _to find her trusty invention. Normally, the radar would be in close range, but she lost track of it due to her busy professional life. As a result of her desperate search, she made a total mess of the lab. Tools lying around on the floor, blue prints scattered on the desks, and much more.

After some time, she stopped at the final drawer she didn't check yet. When she opened it, she found her device on top of the blueprints for the very same item. A large smile appeared on her lips. Now she can begin her search to bring her boyfriend home.

"Yes, I found it!" she yelled ecstatically. Suddenly, the blue haired genius collapsed to the ground, her hand clasped tight around the device and close to her chest. Her head was low as she stared at the marble surface below, allowing the newly formed tears to slide down the side of her face, "Oh Yamcha. Why did this happen to you? Why'd you have to play hero and get yourself killed? You know you didn't stand a chance against Goki even if Krillin was with you. Why did that stupid Turles guy have to come here in the first place?! It's his fault that Goki went and murdered all those people. Why did she listen to him?! Why did she have to leave? Things just aren't going to be the same anymore. Goki, please return to us one day. We need you."

Bulma wiped away her tears and headed upstairs to the house portion of the building. She entered the front door to find Roshi and Krillin waiting for her at the base of the stairs. Launch left shortly behind Goki after she sneezed, deciding to finally get back to Tien.

"You found it?" Krillin asked, making his way up the stairs.

She gave a big smile as she waved it in front of her for the two to see, "Yep, right here. Now we can gather the Dragon Balls to wish all those people back, including Yamcha and fix the city."

"Yeah, I just hope we can find them all without any trouble," Krillin stated.

"That's for sure," Bulma agreed. A moment later, a knock came to the door. "Now who could that be?"

She opened the door to reveal a short, overweight and annoyed looking man standing in front of her. His black hair was decent length, stopping midway down his back. He dressed in an orange kimono that stopped at his knees and a sash tied around the waist along with a sheathed katana on the left side. Around his wrists were two black bands matching the ones around his ankles. Finally, all he wore as footwear were simple brown sandals.

Krillin recognized the man off the back as he came to Bulma's side, "Hey, aren't you that guy…Armadillo?"

This angered the man greatly and lashed out on the former monk, "It's Yajirobe! You know that!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude," Bulma commented coldly.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Krillin questioned.

The man, now identified as Yajirobe, let out a groan, "Korin sent me here to give you a message from Kami. He said for you, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Chi-Chi to come up to the base of Korin's Tower in one week for training. It's also s'posta to be some other guy too that I hav'ta find."

"Wait, so Kami wants to train us? That's great!" Krillin exclaimed. "But, who else is there and why the sudden notice?"

The samurai seemed to get visibly annoyed by the questions, "I dunno, it's some guy with a B or H or somethin' in his name. Anyway, since Goki's gone who else gonna save the planet? Sure ain't gonna be me. Besides, Kami says there's a new evil lurking on Earth, but he don't wanna blab about it cause it might be underestimated."

"Aw man! A new enemy?! You've got to be kidding me?!" the bald martial artist yelled in disbelief. "Not good."

"Looks like we better get things to normal and wish Yamcha back so he can train with you guys," Bulma suggested urgently.

"Wait! You can't wish Yamcha back," Yajirobe added.

Bulma's eyes narrowed in anger, "Why not?! They're gonna need as much help as they can get to defeat this guy!"

"If you would stop and listen for a few minutes, I can tell you!" Yajirobe shot back. "_Anyway, _Kami said not to wish him back until a year from now because he's going to receive training from a person called King Kai in Other World."

"So you mean we have to wait a year to get him back?" the blue haired genius questioned.

"Yep," the samurai answered bluntly. "Well, that's all I needed to tell ya' so later?"

The door shut behind him as he left out. The room was silent for a few moments, but Roshi chose to break it, "I know how much you'll miss Yamcha, but think about this, he's taking on this training for the sake of the Earth so you don't have to worry about him dying anymore. Be glad it's only his first death because the Dragon wouldn't be able to wish him back were it his second time dying."

"Yeah, I know," Bulma said smiling faintly. "I better go make a call to Chi-Chi and let her know what's up."

As Bulma left the room, Krillin and Roshi were left to talk amongst themselves once more.

-_Ox King Castle-_

"La la la…"

In a gorgeous bedroom decorated with pink and purple everywhere, was one single person cleaning the tables and accessories using a feather duster. The person was a young woman, no older than 25, but no younger than 20. She had medium length black hair where in the front two bangs framed the sides of her face and the rest pulled back into a low pony tail by a pink band. Her eyes were dark as her hair—full of joy and fiery passion. She donned a baby blue Chinese dress stopping below her knees, which covered the front and back of her white pants. To complete the outfit, she wore arms bands, boots, and a sash around her waist all colored in pink. This woman was none other than Chi-Chi, daughter of Ox King and Goki's spirited rival.

Chi-Chi came to a halt in her task as she stood over the night stand on the side of her bed. She placed the duster on the bed and took a seat. Today happened to be one of the few days she gets to relax, and by relaxing, cleaning. It usually cleared her mind of all the stress she has to put up with from political officials and what not every day.

"Oh boy, I really need to get a break from all this," the princess sighed. "I hope Bulma or Goki doesn't mind a little visit from me."

'Ring. Ring.'

'Ring. Ring.'

She picked up the phone sitting on the nightstand and answered it, wondering who could be calling her, "Hello."

"_**Hey Chi-Chi, it's Bulma."**_

Her eyes lit up at the sound of her friend's voice, "Oh, hi Bulma. I was just thinking about coming by later. How are you?"

"_**Well, everything had been going fine until the reunion yesterday."**_

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked detecting the sadness in Bulma's voice.

"_**Ugh, where do I begin?"**_

Bulma proceeded to inform the Ox Princess of just exactly what she missed out on, including the previous nights' events, and Goki's conclusion. At the various points of the story, Chi-Chi was breathless upon hearing of Goki's _true _nature and exactly what she had did.

"_**So now, Kami wants you and the others to meet at the base of Korin's tower a week from now for training."**_

It took a moment for the woman to regain her ability to speak. Her mind was surely taken on a ride, but she had to get through this, "Oh, that sounds like a great idea. Daddy shouldn't mind me taking a little break. Oh, I hope we'll be strong enough to keep the Earth safe."

"_**You're just going to do just fine. I know it, but I better get going because we have to try and find Tien."**_

"Good luck on that," she encouraged. "And try not to feel so down about Yamcha. You'll see him again soon."

"_**Yeah, thanks Chi-Chi. Talk to you later."**_

"Okay then. Goodbye now," she said hanging up the phone.

Chi-Chi allowed her body to fall on the mattress. She never once figured Goki was an alien; much less sent here to destroy them. It bothered her mostly due to the fact that she was in space alone as a baby. What kind of cruel race did she belong to? They sounded like nothing but monsters bent on destruction. Goki was the opposite of that; she's too pure to hurt innocent people willingly. She'll return to Earth the same as she always been…right?

_-Deserted Area-_

Floating Indian style a few inches above a large pillar was a single being. The figure looked similar to the guardian of the Earth in terms of skin color and pointed ears, but noticeably much younger and slightly a rounder head. As far as clothing style, they were a few contrasts. He wore a dark purplish-blue gi tied by a blue sash around his waist, a red band on each wrist, and brown shoes. Flowing behind him in the wind was a white, padded cape and covering his head, along with his antennae, a white turban. You guessed it—this is none other than Piccolo Jr.

Similar to his counterpart, he preferred his solitude. He abhorred mixing himself with the humans on the planet. Since he spent majority of his time training to defeat Goki, they were only in his way. Unfortunately, he knew the day of his fateful battle against the woman would simply have to wait. He knew everything about the events all because of his own encounter against the saiyan pirate.

_-Flashback-_

_Piccolo stood on the very same platform, staring off into the distance in one direction. He sensed an evil presence, drastically more sinister than his own, arrive on the planet. The presence disturbed him greatly. For once, he feared his life was in danger._

"_What is this power? I never felt anything like it!" he said to no one. "Huh?"_

_He turned around in the opposite direction: the unknown force seemed to be headed right in his direction. He continued to watch the skies in terror; hoping he was wrong, "Is that Goki? No! It's much too horrible. Who is this?!"_

_His question was answered soon enough at the arrival of a man dressed in strange battle armor, messy black hair, and a green device covering his left eye. His scowl returned to his lips; hiding the initial fear he has for this evil stranger. He wasn't about to waste time with the pleasantries either; he wanted answers and now, "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_The man frowned slightly as he crossed his arms, "I was looking for a woman by the name of Kakari and I thought you were her."_

_Piccolo grunted in response, "Hmph. Well you can obviously see I'm not this Kakari person you're after."_

"_You seem quite angry today," the stranger mocked. "Did I strike a nerve?"_

"_Look, I have no business with you and no intention for a fight," the green fighter growled. "Now buzz off."_

_The man chuckled sinisterly, causing Piccolo to break out into a cold sweat, "If it weren't for the fact that I am in a bit of a rush, I'd show you the consequences of speaking to your superior in power in such a manner. You wouldn't even stand a chance against me anyway with such an insignificant power level of 322."_

_Piccolo readied a blast in the palm of his hand to unleash on the mysterious warrior. Just as he prepared to attack, the man eyes averted to the west, "A power level of 334! That must be her."_

_Before Piccolo could even do anything, the stranger shot off into the distance. Once the man was out of view, Piccolo dispersed his blast and dropped to the ground breathing heavily, "This isn't going to end very well."_

-_End Flashback-_

Following the man's departure and after regaining his composure, he tracked him down to Capsule Corp, where Goki was meeting with her friends. He chose wisely to remain hidden to learn of the stranger's purpose on Earth. He learned during the encounter the man's name, Turles, and his relation to Goki and her true heritage. First off, he was quite surprised, but he reasoned it was possible because she was the only one close to him in power. When Turles finally left, he planned to reveal his presence to the saiyan and her friends to propose an alliance of sorts with Goki. If the two of them combined their powers, they _could _battle the pirate, but in the interest of his personal gain. He didn't need anyone else barging in and trying to kidnap Goki before he had the chance to battle her. Sure, he can easily use the opportunity to take over the world with her gone, but that no longer satisfied him. It was his _father's _goal to rule over the humans; not his. In the end, he left the scene without a word and waited for the next day.

That night, he regretted his actions as he found himself in West City once more. He felt a spike in the saiyan female's power, but it was turning darker than usual, deciding to check it out. To his surprise, Goki was on a bit of a rampage, destroying all in her path. It had become apparent to him that Goki made her decision and as her first act, cause a bit of damage. At the same time, he deduced his rival wasn't exactly in her right mind. If he tried to intervene, his life would have ended then and there by Turles, who was enjoying the fireworks on the sidelines. He really didn't think Goki will change her ways, although she was being manipulated by her brother in some sort of fashion. He simply thought Goki was humoring him by telling him she'd think over his offer again. Once the next day comes, and she continued to say no, that's when he was to step in and give his assistance.

As he was preparing to step in, Yamcha and Krillin arrived to stop her. He found the scene quite amusing because they stood no chance against Goki her then current state. His attention was further distracted by a disheartening scene that caught his eye: two children climbing out the window of a house, dangerously close to Goki, but on the same side he was watching on. Against _his _better judgment, he landed quietly near the two kids who were startled by his presence and took them to safety. Upon his return, only Krillin and Yamcha were left, but he noticed the long-haired warrior was dead. A few moments later, his body vanished as if it was never there and Piccolo figured it was the work of Kami. Afterwards, he returned to his current training grounds and waited until this morning. He didn't have to leave to find out Goki vacated the Earth alongside her brother; he sensed it.

"I'm growing entirely too soft," the green warrior said opening his eyes. "But I'm glad I didn't interfere with their matters. Surely if Goki or Turles died in battle, the other saiyans will venture out into space looking for me. Heh, I _barely _had the nerve to attack _him _yesterday and that was almost suicide. What kind of fool would I look like battling against three more just as powerful, if not more, than he is? Those friends of Goki stand even a much lesser chance than me. I have better chances of biding my time and use this chance to develop my strength more until they return. As long as Goki doesn't mention anything about the Dragon Balls, we have plenty of time until then."

'_Piccolo.'_

The green warrior scowled in disgust; he recognized that voice from anywhere. He averted his gaze to the skies, "I wonder what the old fool wants with me. Maybe I should go humor him for a bit."

* * *

_-Other World-_

Yamcha sat in the back seat of a car as the ogre drove him to the path labeled as Snake Way. He paid no mind to the nonsensical babbling of the ogre, instead focusing on his upcoming expedition. From the grave warnings he received from both Kami and King Yemma, he knew not to take it so lightly. Then again, nothing was ever child's play.

"Well, he we are," the ogre announced. The long-haired fighter stepped from the vehicle and immediately set his gaze on the large snake head and the trailing following behind.

"So, this is Snake Way, huh?" he asked, using the time to stretch his limbs. "How long is this thing?"

"No one really knows for sure, but it's said to be over 600,000 miles," the ogre replied. Yamcha's eyes bulged at the mention of a number that high, causing the ogre to chuckle, "Yes, it is very long. In fact, the only person to make it to the end was King Yemma, but that was _years _ago."

The martial artist's eyes went back to the snake path, now more determined than ever. Despite the discouraging facts about the journey, he was willing to make it across no matter what, "Looks like I'll be the second. Thanks for the ide.

"No problem at all, it was my pleasure," the friendly ogre said.

Yamcha jumped over the head onto the path as he began running at full speed, intent on accomplishing the task ahead.

_As Yamcha begins his journey on Snake Way, his friends on Earth are preparing for their training with Kami. Now that Goki has departed Earth, what new foes will make their presence known in her absence? Who is this mysterious enemy Kami speaks of? Find out next time on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Twisted Realities!_

* * *

**A/n:**_ And done! Remember how I said at the beginning this chapter that it should be shorter than the others? Yeah…I underestimated my rough draft by a long shot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Can you figure out who the mysterious addition Kami has in mind for the Z-fighters or the future enemy? It might be a while until the first fight or spar at least because I am horrible at fight scenes. I would also add an actual cover too, but yeah, can't draw either._** XD Anyway, go to the box down there and review. If you notice any mistakes let me know. Make sure to review, I really want to know what you guys think.**

**~Until Next Time~**

**xXMystic-HopeXx**


	6. Saiyans

**A/N: Alright, here I bring to you the next chapter of Twisted Realities. This is not going to be a total saiyan-centric story. The humans are also going to have their time in the spotlight. The saiyans aren't going to be overpowered and the humans aren't going to be weak to the point where they can't stand up to foes. The story is obviously not following canon timeline, which might happen later down the road. Without further ado, here is chapter five.**

**Oh yeah, you'll see now or later down the line some characters aren't the same as the canon counterparts in one way or the other plus the way events unfold. The story is tilted 'Twisted Realities' for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the franchise and I never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Saiyans**

Finally, after a week's worth of travel through space, the saiyan twins arrived at the location Planet Frieza No. 79. Goki was initially surprised by the fact it took no time at all to get from Earth, but her brother. Planet Frieza No. 79, for the most part, is an uninhabited rock in the northern side of the galaxy. It had a few trees here and there and consisted of grassy plains, but those who were here, resided in a white and tan outpost. From time to time, space pods landed at the loading docks returning from mission assignments or departing to begin their own. While on a break period between purges, the warriors are allowed to relax, train, or heal injuries in the respective sections of the building. Lastly, this is the main station where one can find the being known as Frieza.

Goki and Turles entered the outpost from the loading docks. The saiyan female immediately found herself reminded of the hospitals back on Earth. The appearance was quite dull to be honest: cream walls, fluorescent lights shining on the two, and a tile floor. If there was one thing Goki hated, it was hospitals. Usually, when Bulma forces her to the one in West City or even the infirmary wing in Capsule Corp, she has needles poked into her. Sure she can battle evil-doers without a thought or sustain injuries calmly, the _idea _of needle made her panic like a little baby.

"I don't like the looks of this place," Goki thought aloud. "It feels like I won't have any freedom here."

Turles merely grunted in response, '_You have no idea Kakari.'_

"I meant to ask you: what is this place? And where are we going?" the female saiyan questioned curiously.

Turles growled in slight annoyance. He could've sworn he mentioned something about this place before their departure from Earth. Was his sister just that forgetful? Maybe the blow to the head as an infant caused more damage than he realized, "Planet Frieza 79. This is where we will be stationed when we're not on missions. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't cause any trouble."

The missions. That's right. She left Earth because of the simple fact she lost herself in her saiyan instincts and preyed upon the good people of West City. She joined Turles to get away from the accusing stares of those around her; not to sadden or harm them anymore than she already has. Due to her choice, she would now have to kill more innocent souls who have done no wrong to her in any way. Maybe it was destined for this to occur, but Goki knew one thing for sure, no one would make her murder willingly.

After a moment of silence, Turles continued, but his voice now containing malice, "Also, I'm taking you to get your uniform then meet with the others to report to Frieza."

Goki flinched unconsciously at the last stressed word. He sounded as if he absolutely hated the Frieza person, "So, what's he like?"

The male saiyan halted in his tracks causing his sister to bump into him due to the sudden motion. He turned around, his face dark and his eyes extremely cold. The air turned cold and a dark aura appeared around him. When she tried to back away, he rapidly grabbed her by the shoulders and bored his eyes straight into her own. She felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her head and laughed sheepishly, "Uh…did I say something wrong?"

"This is no laughing matter Kakari," Turles stated slow and grimly. "Lord Frieza is the most _ruthless, manipulative, _and _cold-hearted _person you will ever meet in your lifetime. We report to him for our mission assignments and upon our return to give him the details of a successful purge. He is one of the galactic emperors, better yet, _tyrant _who runs the Planet Trade Organization—the others include his father and brother. He _does not _hesitate to end one's life or destroy an entire planet. He relishes in death and destruction. In fact, he'll blast you to hellbecause you looked at him the wrong way. Any fool who angers him will quickly meet their demise. I kid you not, he doesn't even have to bat an eyelash and you will find yourself on the ground, begging for mercy. I stress to you, _**do not **_invoke Frieza's wrath, or the consequences _**will **_be dire. Do you understand?"

She gazed at her brother dazedly, for once, quite scared by her brother's speech. Frieza actually made King Piccolo sound good. She hesitantly nodded her head, _clearly _understanding her brother's warning, '_Why bring me here if he's so dangerous?'_

Turles released his grip from her shoulder and turned away, proceeding to walk down the halls once more. Goki quickly caught up to him, ready to ask more questions about Frieza, though he beat her to the punch, "I know what you're thinking Kakari. Why would I risk heading to your so called home to bring you _into _his grasps? That's any easy one. If you were to have encountered Lord Frieza in the future, he will more than likely incinerate you on first glance. He despises saiyans about as much as we do him. However, he only keeps us around because we complete our assignments efficiently and effectively. As long as we don't oppose him, for right now, he doesn't particularly bother us."

"I guess that's a relief," she commented in a sigh.

"I will discuss more with you after we meet with him later," he informed. "As much as I hate to do it myself, you must kneel before him and address him as Lord Frieza or he might humiliate you for his own personal amusement. Speak only when spoken to, otherwise just keep quiet. Finally, ignore any monkey comments because as I said before, it's for his amusement purposes."

The Earth-raised saiyan merely nodded her head, but decided not to say anything, _'Wow, now I'm starting to think he's just full of himself.'_

Suddenly, she came to a stop of her own, sensing a power level from behind. It was miles away from her power and Turles's. Ever since they landed, she had detected a whole bunch of people in the building, either at her level or much larger. This place was reeking of new opponents face for sparring purposes. For some reason, she found enjoyment in the thought of battling everyone here despite the obvious differences. This had to be more of her saiyan nature showing its face to her.

"Well, well, look what we have here," a new voice said from behind. "Turles and a new little friend."

"What do you want Cui?" Turles asked as both he and Goki turned around.

The one known as Cui is an average-sized indigo scaly, fish-faced alien. On the top of his head on each side was a crater of sorts, but it was no replacement for ears as she noticed one was covered by the same device her brother wore on his. He donned the same type of armor, but with a few differences. The chest area is colored in a dark navy blue and for the stomach guard-a light brown as well as the dual shoulder and leg guards. Under the armor is a body suit reaching all the way down to his feet which were covered by green boots and white gloves for his hands.

Cui approached the saiyan female and examined once over with smug grin on his lips, "I didn't think there were more of you saiyans left; much less any females. Where have you been all this time?"

Goki blinked and tilted her head, observing the alien in child-like curiosity, "Are you some kind of fish alien because you look kinda like the ones I've seen on my planet."

A chuckle escaped from her brother's mouth, clearly amused by his sister's indirect insult. Cui, on the other hand, was not quite so amused, "Why are you worried about my appearance when I clearly asked you a question? You're lucky I have a sense of humor or you would be groveling at my feet for mercy. In case you don't know, I surpass you greatly in power and can easily send you to your grave."

"I was only curious that's all," she pouted childishly.

'_What is wrong with this woman? I feel I'm going to lose IQ points talking to her," _the scaly alien thought annoyed.

"She's from Earth," Turles finally answered. "She's resided there since Vegeta's destruction. Now does that answer your question?"

"It does, but I also heard something else," Cui said stepping away from the two. "This is yours and Raditz's sister, which called for your abrupt departure to find her without Frieza's permission. I guess that would explain why he was angry before he left."

"Wait, Frieza's gone?" the saiyan pirate inquired. _'How does he know of Kakari? I never mentioned a thing to Frieza or anyone on this station. I'm quite sure the others didn't speak a word either.'_

"For now, he had a bit of work to handle, but he should be arriving very soon," he responded as a dark grin formed on his lips. "I'm sure Lord Frieza will punish you for actions Turles. As for you newcomer, he's probably going to make you his new little pet."

"Don't start that crap Cui," Turles warned. "Get lost if you don't have anything else relevant to say."

The fish alien grinned once more as he shrugged his shoulders, "I was just warning you. You can't say I didn't tell you anything."

Without any other words, Cui pushed passed the saiyan male, heading down the hall in the same direction the twins were going. Turles growled in annoyance. If he had to go down the list of most despised people, Cui would be number two. He watched as the other alien continued on until he could no longer be seen, "Good riddance."

"I take it you don't like him either," Goki figured.

"Hmph, he's a cocky bastard who underestimates those he deem inferior to him," Turles commented. "If anything, that's going to be his major downfall in the future. But, enough of that since Frieza isn't here, you can have more time to get acquainted with the rest of us after we get you into uniform."

Once more, the two headed through the hallways of the station, only this time, headed towards the uniform room. They managed to arrive at a full stocked room full of armor without any further delay. Goki was astounded by the sheer number of armor, but the thought of having to wear one herself didn't fly by so quaintly with her. She preferred to wear her gi because they were loose fitting and allowed mobility. The battle armors were too snug in her eye and she would have trouble when moving around a lot while training. She groaned lightly, not really wanting to put one on, "Do I really have to wear one of these?"

Turles remained silent for a moment before speaking, "That goes without saying. It's required by the PTO to wear armor. I can understand it being your first time having to wear armor and you don't want to, but you have no choice. Besides, compared to _that_, your new armor can withstand a certain amount of pressure before it finally gives way. Another bonus, they are quite flexible so when you transform, they will grow to fit that size as well."

"I guess…" Goki mumbled.

"Now wait right here, I'll check if they have any female armor for you," Turles said. "It might take a while considering there are barely any females on this station."

As her brother began to walk off, checking each cubby down the path, she took a seat by the door. A deep sigh escaped her lips, "I gotta keep reminding myself that this isn't a dream. I wish it was, but at the same time I don't. I _really _don't want to harm an innocent life just to do someone's dirty work for them. It's not fair to them because they didn't do anything. I guess that's just the type of guy Frieza is. All he wants to hear is what planet got purged. I thought King Piccolo was horrible, but he takes the cake. I just gotta be careful. I know I'll get on his bad side because I'm so caring, but that's his problem. I'm not changing that for anyone. Even if it kills me, I'm not taking a life for pleasure. Though I wonder why that fish guy said I might be Frieza's pet…"

Goki continued to wait for her brother's return. She leaned back to the wall and closed her eyes. She wasn't trying to go to sleep, but anything would be better than sitting there with nothing to do. As the saiyan felt herself drifting closer to a deep slumber, she heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Goki immediately perked up and looked up to her brother who was now standing over her with the armor in tow.

"I managed to find, so put it on," he said dropping it on top of his sister's lap. "I will be waiting by the door when you are finished."

She looked to her brother as he stepped out the room, the door shutting behind, then back to her new clothes.

On the outside, like he said, Turles stood on the side of the door, his back against the wall. He growled in annoyance at the fact they ran into Cui upon their arrival, '_Not even here ten minutes, and Cui has managed to piss me off. I should know better than to let his words to get under my skin, but his arrogance is too blasted irritating. However, he did bring up a valid point. That damn lizard is going to make me pay for leaving out of the blue, but why am I worried, anything life-threatening will only allow me to grow stronger after I'm healed. A saiyan's natural ability to gain power after injuries enables us to increase it at a much faster rate than any other race. Kakari, on the other hand, possibly won't have a hand laid on her. He will try to avoid her from becoming too powerful. Instead, he's going to warp her mind and make her bend to his will. She's going to become like Cui, completely loyal to him. I cannot let that happen. Frieza is not going to make my sister his new puppet. She has her own will and it will not be manipulated for his dirty purposes.'_

Now that he thought about it, it really made more sense to leave her be on Earth. She had a better chance of survival there; _away _from his crutches. However, she would've died a quick death if he decided to journey there. She was weak enough as it is and going up against Frieza at her current power level would lead to suicide. His employer was just terrifyingly powerful. No one on this base or even in his army had the strength to defeat him in battle. No, they will die before one finger can touch him. Although, if a group of soldiers were to band together and take him on all at once, then the lizard _might _meet his end. That's why he retrieved Goki. With the combined power of five saiyans, Frieza will be the one groveling at their feet for mercy. The only way that could happen is if they each put in the effort to gain that needed strength, _'One day Frieza, you are going to pay for __**everything **__you have done to us!'_

"Turles, I guess I'm ready," Goki's disappointed voice announced. The saiyan pirate snapped from his musing and gazed at his sister as a smirk of approval appeared on his lips. The armor he picked out fitted her perfectly.

Gone were those rags, replaced by the standard armor, but very different from the males. In the chest area, the plating was colored in a dark blue and purple for the stomach guard as well as around the back. It was held up by only one strap on her left shoulder in the same purple as the guards. The armor stopped at her waist, but underneath was a blue body suit with straps slightly larger than the guard, and reached down to her thighs. On each of her knees were pads, but the left leg had a covering colored in purple from the pad to her feet. Finally, her boots were colored in navy blue, having a purple outline and the same for her wrist guards on her arms.

Goki felt quite uncomfortable in the new clothing and looked at her old ones. This was something totally new to her that would take some getting used to. Despite the fact, a bright smile formed on her lips and looked to her brother, "So, how do I look?"

A grin made its way on his own lips, "Like a true saiyan Kakari." He glanced down to the gi and quickly snatched them away, much to her protest.

"Hey, those are mine," Goki said. "Give them back."

Ignoring her pitiful demand, he formed a ki blast in the palm of his hand and threw them in the air, incinerating them before they even had the chance to fall. He smirked back to his sister who was glaring daggers now, "No need to make a fuss about it. You will no longer need them. Now, we better be our way. The prince doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"The prince…?" Goki repeated following behind Turles.

* * *

-_Korin's Tower-_

Back on Earth, the human warriors were now gathered at the base of Korin's Tower. This group of warriors included Yajirobe, Chi-Chi, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Today, they were to begin their training with the guardian of the Earth in order to start their mission of protecting their own planet. Everyone was waiting for the details from the samurai who looked as if he wanted no part of the situation.

"It looks like everyone's here," Krillin said looking around. "What is it we have to do?"

Yajirobe grumbled as he pulled out a bag of chips to munch on, "No, we got one more person that's s'pposta be coming and I'm only explaining myself once."

"Who is this new person Kami wished to join us?" Tien questioned.

"Some guy, I don't actually remember his name," Yajirobe answered between swallows. "But he seemed pretty cocky when I went to his house."

"I guess we'll just have to see when he gets here," Chi-Chi commented. "I just wish Goki would've been here."

Chi-Chi hated the fact her rival was now gone. She was the only person who could give her a run for her money in their spars. Other times, they might find themselves evenly matched in certain areas. Overall, she was going to miss the happy disposition Goki always displayed no matter the situation. She gave people hope in the darkest of days. What were they going to do without her? It just wasn't going to be the same anymore.

"We all do Chi-Chi, but everything's gonna be just fine," Krillin responded in a cheerful manner. "When Goki comes back, we can get things back to normal."

"Do you know that for sure? From what you guys told me, there is a great chance Goki is not going to be the same," the triclops informed. "If I remember correctly, saiyans are in a sense, planet destroyers. They don't give regard on who they murder and enjoy it to the fullest. These other saiyans might twist Goki's mind into their way of thinking and will no longer hesitate to kill good or evil. We have to wary of this and stay on our toes because we don't know _when _she's coming back and if the others are coming with her. If that's the case, we may end up fighting her when that day comes."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right about that," the former monk agreed sourly. "Why did life have to turn so complicated?"

The Ox-Princess quickly grew tired of the depressing topic, "You need to have a little bit more faith in Goki. She's stronger than that. Nothing's going to make her change sides willingly, no matter what they try to do to her."

"I just really hope she's careful out there in space," Chiaotzu piped in.

"We all do Chiaotzu," Krillin said. He looked back over to Yajirobe who was now more aggravated, "Hey, you good over there?"

"I'm gettin' tired of waitin' for this guy," the samurai complained. "I gave him the directions and everything. Probably lost or somethin'."

_BEEP. BEEP._

The group's attention went towards a red car now approaching the meeting area at full speed.

"I guess that's who we have been waiting for," Tien figured as the vehicle came to a screeching halt.

After moments went by, the door finally swung opened and a figure stepped out, revealing to be a young man. His jet black hair was styled in a ponytail, in resemblance to a bunny's tail, and a few bangs falling in front his forehead. His face was clear of facial hair. He donned a short-sleeved red shirt that revealed a bit of his chest with a black sash tied around to the front along with white pants and navy blue boots. The man's body was medium in size, but the muscles in his arms and legs were surprisingly defined, though fit for his particular shape.

The man capsulized the vehicle and placed it in his pocket. The male wore a confident grin on his face as he stepped closer to the defenders and examined each one of them. Meanwhile, with the exception of Chi-Chi and Yajirobe, everyone else looked on in confusion. Who was this guy? They never met him before. Why did Kami pick some random person who had no affiliation to either of them? As for Chi-Chi, she glanced over to him and a hint of faint recognition could be seen in her eyes.

Yajirobe snorted as he raised from the ground, somewhat relieved the man finally showed his face, "Well, it's about time ya' got here. What took ya'?"

"I apologize for my tardiness. I had some business to take care of," the stranger responded in a calm, but gruff voice.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who is this?" Krillin asked the samurai.

"I'm not surprised you don't know who I am considering the lives you all have," the stranger began. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the defender of the weak and defeater of all evil. When I come onto the scene, all crooks run away in fear due to my sheer power. I am Hercule Satan."

No one in the group spoke; they just wore slightly confused looks. He seemed to be highly self-confident in his abilities, but to the point of arrogance. Kami picked this guy? He was barely close to Chi-Chi, but there must be a good reason why he was picked as the extra person to join them in the endeavor to defend Earth.

Tien decided to break the silence, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Tien Shinhan. I look forward to having you on our side in protecting Earth."

The man, now identified as Hercule, continued to grin, "Nice to meet you as well Tien, but I know who you all are. I used to go to the World Martial Arts tournaments when I was younger and saw you all compete. Tien, you and your small friend Chiaotzu I believe, were once students of Master Shen of the Crane School. The short, bald guy over there is Krillin, a student of The Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. Finally, the young lady over there is…Chi-Chi, the daughter of Ox-King."

"Wow…he sure did his research," Krillin said startled by the man's knowledge.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Come closer so I don't hav'ta talk loud," Yajirobe interrupted grumpily. The group gathered around the samurai and once he had their full attention, he proceeded to tell them of the instructions, "Here's the deal, ya' each hav'ta climb Korin's Tower to the top. Then ya' gotta use the power pole to get to Kami's lookout. It should already be in place by the time ya' get there. You can't fly either 'cause this is the first part of your trainin' and it's better than waitin' for the ones who can't fly yet. Ya' got that?"

"Yes, this seems simple enough," Tien commented. "How long will it take for us to get there?"

"Well, depends on you," Yajirobe stated with a shrug. "It took Goki an entire day to get up there the first time."

"What? An entire day?!" Hercule shouted. "Just how long is that thing?"

"Aw, quit your complaining," Yajirobe growled in annoyance. "Ya' might have a better time than she did. Anyway, I'll see ya' at the top."

Before anyone can react, the samurai jumped onto the tower and began climbing. The group was amazed by the ease he displayed, but of course, he lived up there. They looked to one another and nodded, each determined to make the journey up.

Hercule approached Chi-Chi. He didn't like the fact a female was trying to make a dangerous journey of becoming a defender of their planet. He wanted her to be safe at home with her family, "Ms. Chi-Chi, I know you are in fact one of the strongest women on this planet, but don't you think it'll be better if you let the men handle the situation. You're much too delicate to involve yourself in extreme battles. I'm sure your family is very worried about you."

_Strike One._

The fire blazed in her eyes. How dare he?! She had just as much reason to fight as the rest of the human warriors. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and slowly lifted him in the air, much to his shock. She was going to get his head straight, "Look here, _Hercule. _I don't know who you think you are, but I am as capable as anyone out here today. That's the problem with some of you guys, you think you're so great, but I'm going to show you that I don't need _anyone _protecting me when I can fend for myself. _Do you understand me?!"_

"Yes ma'am," Hercule squeaked out. The man was quite scared for his life. He never knew a woman to have such a threatening personality. The scariest part about the whole thing is that her voice was extremely calm, but intense. All the while, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin stared at the female martial artist in slight terror. From the display she made, it was best to _not _get her angry at them for any reason.

'_Sheesh, and I thought Launch was bad,' _the former monk thought to himself.

"Good," she said, dropping him to his feet. She brushed past the man and came to the giant wooden pole that would lead them to Korin's then to Kami's. She looked back to the males as she grabbed onto one of the sides, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for this. No one's going to take over Earth while I have anything to say about it."

Not another word escaped her mouth as she gripped on to the other side and proceeded to climb the tower. The others followed behind one another as they began the task of completing Korin's tower.

* * *

-Planet Frieza No. 79-

Goki and Turles stopped at another door in another part of the station. The door opened automatically, much like the other doors, and the two stepped in. Goki briefly scanned the room, just to get a quick feel of the surroundings. There were three fully furnished beds, one on the left side of the room and two more on the right. Straight ahead was black screen, which she assumed to be a television and window on the right of it. On the side with only one bed was a door leading to another part of the room. In short, the room was set up for rest and more than likely bathing.

Each bed was occupied by a single person, all males. At first, they were off in their own thoughts until her brother spoke up, "I have finally returned and with Kakari."

Their eyes turned sharply to the saiyan twins and moved from their spots. Goki examined them once over, and noticed they were each very different in one or more ways. The first to stop in front her was the shortest of the trio, standing at an average height. He had jet black hair, but there was something quite about his style, it was raised in the air in the perfect shape of a flame. He wore the common armor colored in white for the chest and brown for all of the guards for his shoulders and lower body. Underneath he had on a blue body suit reaching to his white gloves and the white boots. His ear was covered by the scouter and the lens colored in red over his onyx eyes. Finally, he had a brown appendage wrapped around his waist.

Right beside him on the left was a taller saiyan. His spiky black hair was extremely long, reaching past his knees. His armor was black and brown in color, his having an extra guard to protect the sensitive area for any male, as well as black boots and armored gloves similar to her own. Over his eye was a green lens reaching from the receiver of the scouter. She could barely see below the armor a black body suit reaching to his thighs. Strapped tightly around his left arms and legs were white bands and to finish it out, a brown tail wrapped around his waist. Aside from clothing, he had well-toned muscles, but not bulking in size and this counted for his arms and legs, though they could be arguably a bit larger.

Finally, joining the short man's left side was the _only _person in the room without a head of hair. His head was as shiny as Master Roshi and the only shred of hair on his face was the mustache reaching to the side of his lips. The armor he wore was exactly the same as Raditz only in dark blue in the respective areas, which included the armored gloves. In addition, the scouter lens was a light blue and a tail wrapped around his waist. Similar to the long-haired warrior, his muscles were defined clearly and fitted his structure perfectly.

"Kakari, I want to you introduce you to your new comrades," Turles said as he pointed to each one respectively. "Nappa, Raditz, our dear older brother, and last but not least, the Prince of the saiyans, Vegeta."

Goki glanced over them once more then smiled brightly, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Raditz advanced towards Goki, his eyes slightly widened by the mere sight of his younger sister. For once, he had no idea on what to say. The young woman standing in front of him was his long lost sister. As a child, when she was first born, their mother had told him to protect her from harm. Unfortunately, shortly after she was born, he was sent off planet to conquer a planet and the same for Kakari. He knew where she was the entire time, but he had no idea if she was dead or alive, but now he knew. Here was living proof she was alive. Now, he just needed to make sure she stayed by their side, "Kakari…it's really you. There's no mistaking it…you're the carbon copy of our mother. What have you been doing this entire time? What possessed you to reside on that planet and not try to contact anyone?"

The Earth-raised saiyan scratched the back of her head in her typical fashion, a bit unsure how to respond to the question. However, Turles chose to answer for her, "She developed amnesia as an infant and lost all memory. She thought of herself as a human, completely forgetting her heritage."

"What a disgrace to the saiyan race," Vegeta commented harshly. "A saiyan warrior losing all traces of where she comes from. Pitiful."

"Give her a break Vegeta," Nappa chimed in. "These types of things happened when some of the infants were sent off on their missions. They couldn't do much on their own when in their regular form. It's easy for them to fall into something that makes them lose their memory. I've seen it before, but in the end, it does come back."

"Yes, well, that didn't apply for this one," he continued in the same tone. "However, we will handle this problem very soon. I refuse to have a weak-minded subordinate as a part of my race. In due time, we're going to mold you into a _true _saiyan."

"But I don't want to be _anything _like you," Goki stated calmly.

This seemed to anger the saiyan prince. A scowl formed on his lips and he pushed Raditz to the side. Due to the height difference, he raised his eyes to glare deeply into hers. He spoke once more, but his voice more menacing now, "Mind repeating that?"

"I refuse to take innocent lives for pleasure," she responded in the same calm voice. "It's downright ridiculous. All of these different races out in space haven't bothered me and what does it make me look like just barging in on them planning to murder. It's not in _my _nature to do such things willingly. What happened on Earth was by accident. I regret every single act I committed before I left. I even killed one of my best friends and hurt the rest of them by doing that. The guilt has been weighing down on me the entire time and I don't think I'll get over it any time soon. I refuse to let it happen again."

A vein poked out the side of his head, angered by her little speech, but it soon subsided. A smirk replaced the on his face, actually somewhat amused, "You think that way now, but wait until you've been here long enough. Soon, you will begin to crave to see everyone to fall before you. The thought of taking someone's life will no longer be a bother and the guilt will simply fade away. From what I heard from Turles, you're really not too far from the point. With the show you put on at that mud-ball you call a home, it's only a matter of time. Your saiyan instincts are beginning to show more and more each day, but you require the push in the right direction. Don't worry; we will be sure to honor the task. And once that's done, we can rise up and rule the universe."

Goki kept quiet. She had no words to speak. She merely looked on in silent horror, _'Turles said that Frieza was a monster, but he didn't say anything about Vegeta. Why is everyone so bent on trying to change my ways? It doesn't make any sense to me. Can't they understand I wasn't raised the same way they were? I have no interest in taking over planets.'_

The scowl returned to the prince of saiyan's lips, once again bothered by the saiyan female, "However, until that day arrives, you are going to be nothing more than a disgrace. Besides, what good can you do with a power level of only 416? I'm in my mid-twenties with a power level of 18,000 and you're in your early twenties I suppose with that pathetic power level. However, I suppose that's for the reason you have lived on Earth among those weaklings. If you're beat up on enough missions, you should gain quite the boost once you're healed."

"How many times do I have to say I don't want any part of these missions?" Goki snapped back. Then she titled her head to the side puzzled by the last comment, "And why would I even wanna get beat up?"

"My god, you're an idiot," Vegeta insulted as he placed a hand on his face. "I'm growing tired of speaking to someone as dense as you are."

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say," Goki said folding her arms.

"As you can see, I'm clearly not a nice person," the prince responded. _"Anyway, _I'm sure you have noticed the increase in strength after you recovered from a battle. Well, the more life-threatening the injuries, the more power you gain."

"Hey Vegeta, that reminds me, what about Frieza?" Nappa questioned, changing the subject. "You know what he's going to do when he lays eyes on Kakari."

The prince's gaze darkened at the general's comment. He turned away from the other four saiyans and stepped towards the middle of the room, '_Of course, Frieza isn't simply going to allow Kakari to go on as many missions as the rest of us. He'll try to find some way to keep her cooped up in isolation until her services are required. He wouldn't condone of having another saiyan with growing power under his rule. Frieza is going to turn her into his pet and keep her far away. I simply will not let our only chance to carry on the saiyan race into his clutches."_

"Vegeta, what do you propose to do about this?" Raditz asked, pulling his sister close to him.

"There's not much that we can do," the prince admitted. "However, I want each of you to keep an eye on our dear Kakari. And you Kakari, do **not **fall into any of his mind traps. He's going to turn you against us to ensure we do not become too powerful."

Goki tilted her head in confusion. She was puzzled by how much the male saiyans contained at least a bit of hate when referring to the Frieza guy, "Why doesn't he want us to be too strong?"

"Simple, because he fears that one day we may overthrow him," the long-haired saiyan responded. "Because he knows his fears are true, he uses every opportunity to keep us down so we can remain his loyal puppets."

"That damn lizard is going to learn I'm not his toy to control anymore in due time," Vegeta said clenching his fists. "The day he snatched me away from Planet Vegeta to work for him, I began planning my escape and that was well over twenty years ago. One day, we're all going to release ourselves from his grasps and reclaim the glory of the saiyan race."

'_They're really serious about all this,' _Goki thought to herself. _'Maybe I can help them out in some way. I just can't let a horrible evil roam freely in the universe, especially if he decides to have Earth attacked again.' _She would need to train extensively if she even expected to stand a chance against this Frieza character. All the while, she'll use the chance to learn more about herself to help gain access to her true abilities. Now, she had something else to look forward to in the future, "Alright, I'm going to help you defeat Frieza when the time comes. If I train and push myself hard enough, I can be of use in this battle."

"I don't want you nowhere near that bastard," Vegeta warned aggressively, turning his fierce gaze to the saiyan female. "If something were to happen to you, all hope for our race is lost."

"We're going to do everything in our power to protect you, even if it kills us," Raditz announced. _'Mother would surely kill me if I didn't.'_

A faint smile appeared on her lips hearing these words, _'Maybe they're not so bad after all. Sounds like they lived a life of torment working for him and turned out this way. They probably have good hearts in some ways, so I'll see how this goes.'_

Suddenly, Vegeta's scouter went off and a voice came through the transmission, "_Vegeta, Lord Frieza has returned and requests that you and the other saiyans report to him at once. That does include your new little friend.'_

Before the saiyan prince even had a chance to respond, the communication ended. He growled in anger, _'Damn lizard. We didn't speak a word about Kakari to him, so how does he know? Unless…the bastard's been listening in on the transmissions. That doesn't surprise me in the least! Now we have to be cautious about our actions from now on.'_

"Vegeta, what's bothering you now?" Turles questioned.

The flame-haired man gritted his teeth as he faced the others once more, "Frieza requests our presence immediately. Somehow, he has already found out about Kakari because he wants to see her as well. All of us have been tight-lipped about your departure Turles, so I'm thinking he's eavesdropping on our conversations over the scouter."

The male twin frowned, angered by the tyrant's sneaky ways, "No wonder Cui said Frieza was angry about me leaving to find her. It was more or less about the fact that I didn't ask to leave. Typical. It doesn't surprise me in the least."

"It's no use complaining about it," Nappa grumbled. "He always manages to find out what we're doing even if we don't think he's around."

"Exactly," Vegeta agreed in a sigh. "Now, we better get there before he decides to throw a tantrum about our tardiness."

The group of five exited the room, Vegeta in the lead, headed towards the quarters of the maniacal tyrant known as Frieza. The saiyans walked through another set of hallways until they reached the very end which led to another room. Goki, due to her ki sensing abilities, gasped slightly at the outrageous power level along with two others a bit large than Vegeta's. The largest power level reeked of malicious intent and pure evil. She had never felt _anything _like it before. It was too horrible to bear; not even the five of their powers combined could match up to him at this point in time. How did she get herself into this mess?

"Kakari, you're looking a little bit pale," Raditz commented glancing at his sister.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Goki said, waving it off.

Vegeta snorted in annoyance, "I don't want to be here more than you, but suck it up. We're about to go in, so be on your best behavior. I'm not in the mood for any crap today."

The automatic door slid open and the five stepped into the room. Goki looked up and saw three very different aliens. The first one was a handsome male with light blue skin, long green hair tied in a braid, and a cape on his standard armor. She also noticed a little tiara strapped around his forehead, leading her to believe he was some sort of royalty. The second was a pink, overweight male with spikes protruding from his body wearing the armor.

Finally, sitting on a throne in the center of the room, was the one containing the horrible ki. He had light pink skin and a purple chest plate as well as two horns sticking out the sides of his head. She saw the large tail hanging over the side his chair. In one hand, the lizard alien held a glass full of red wine.

_Finally, our hero Goki has joined the ranks of the remaining saiyan warriors. She learns of the dangers of the Planet Trade Organization and the evil warlord Frieza. Meanwhile on Earth, the human warriors begin the task of climbing Korin's Tower to make it to the lookout. Will they succeed in their quest to receive training from the guardian of the Earth? And what will become of Goki once Frieza lays his eyes on her? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!_

* * *

_**And scene!**_

**A/n**_: I just can't make a short chapter can I? I'm sorry I'm boring ya'll to death with these long chapters. What can I say, when I start writing, I really get into it. I know ya'll gonna kill me about the Hercule thing, but yeah, like I said earlier, this is called "Twisted Realities" for a reason. Anyway, here's how I see him. He's a skilled human character with speed and strength (outside of the Z-fghters) who can somehow manage to get through the whole Cell Games and Buu season without dying. I mean come on, when he __**attempted**__ to fight Cell, he was sent flying into the mountain and still survived.__ Oh and yes, his whole character is one of the ones toned down…by a lot, but he's still gonna have a big ego. In case you wanna know, I was dying laughing when I wrote that scene just because of the simple fact it was Hercule. I tried incorporating a bit of humor in the chapter so I hope you had a chuckle or two._

_This author's note getting too long now. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and etc. so far. It's really boosting my spirits, but again, for those who haven't reviewed yet, I want to know your thoughts. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and you are always free to ask questions about anything you don't quite understand or just in general._

_In fact, I have a few of my own for you to answer._

_Review Questions:_

_What do you think about the interactions between the saiyans? The encounter with Cui?_

_What are your thoughts about Yamcha taking Snake Way to King Kai?_

_How do you feel about Chi-Chi and Hercule joining in Kami's training? Do you like the slight changes I've made to them?_

_Does anyone seem OOC?_

_Well, that's it for now. If I think of anything else, I'll edit the chapter or add it to the next one._

_~Until Next Time~_

_xXMystic-HopeXx_


	7. Frieza

**A/n: Hey guys, here I am with the next chapter of Twisted Realities. I know it's been three months, but college keeps me busy no matter what I try to do.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the franchise and never, ever will. It belongs to the one and only Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Chapter 6

Frieza

The saiyan males immediately kneeled before the tyrant. Slightly confused, Goki glanced at each one of them before doing the same seconds later. Turles hadn't mentioned to her anything about kneeling in front of Frieza when there were to enter. She gazed directly in Frieza's soulless red eyes confidently, but on the inside, she found herself a bit intimidated by his presence. Under no circumstance had an enemy or a higher power made her feel incredibly small—not even when she faced against King Piccolo. The green warrior was evil's reincarnate while Frieza was evil itself.

No matter. This only fired her up even more to one day battle the warlord alongside her brothers, Vegeta, and Nappa though they were against the act. She could already tell by his tainted ki and the words Turles spoke that he lived for mayhem and destruction. There isn't a shred of good in him doubt he would change even if he were to be given a second chance. Goki continued to peer at his piercing eyes, waiting for Vegeta to inform him of the mission report, introduce herself, and get out of here as soon as possible. She didn't think she could be able to be here any longer than necessary.

Frieza took a sip of his wine ever so slowly, stalling the time for his pleasure only. He long since identified the hatred they held towards him and his lackeys. He knew of their conspiracies of one day slaying him the near or better yet, far future. However, any course of action will simply have to wait until the required amount of power is gained for that particular day. He eyed the female saiyan, the newest recruit to his army and the only one left out of the remaining saiyans as well as the weakest. He smirked devilishly as he met her burning gaze; eyes full of determination and innocence that he will surely break her of. Then glancing to Vegeta, the Arcosian noticed the anger in his eyes, most likely due to the silent treatment he was giving them. Perhaps he should end their wait; he didn't need the monkeys stinking up his quarters.

The tyrant places his glass on the handle of the chair and rose from his seat. He took a few steps towards the saiyans, halting a few feet away from Vegeta. The grin remained as he began to speak in a calm manner, "It is nice to see you have returned from your mission, successfully I presume."

"Yes Lord Frieza, Planet Terran has been purged and ready for sell," Vegeta answered emotionlessly. "Once we arrived, the process was completed in a matter of two days."

The teal man, Zarbon, grinned maliciously at the saiyan warriors, intent on provoking their anger, "Two days you say with three monkeys. If it were me out there, I would've finished in a day or perhaps shorter. I guess that shows even more how superior we are. Wouldn't you agree Dodoria?"

Dodoria, the spiked blob, chuckled darkly at his comrade's statement, "You're absolutely right Zarbon. These saiyans are just too weak to handle large jobs."

Turles scowled at the two lackeys of Frieza. While Frieza was number one on his list and Cui number four, they were two and three on his list. Frankly, out of the two, he didn't know who he detested more. They were nothing but the tyrant's little hound dogs. Raditz on the other hand, hated each one of them about the same, though Frieza outclassed them by a few notches. Nappa, the same was said for him. Actually, he wanted to leave, but he couldn't abandon Vegeta. He had been his trusted bodyguard since the prince was nothing more than a toddler. Vegeta just wanted to beat them mercilessly and force them to beg for his mercy. Goki, after being in their presence for a short amount of time, was aware of the mocking tones among the three.

Frieza grinned deviously, relishing at the saiyans' silent anger, "Now, now, save the comments for later. I think you're making the little monkeys angry. I'm sure Vegeta and company tried their very best." He loved taunting saiyans, especially since the monkeys didn't have the audacity to push their luck. He was quite sure they have realized of his unknown presence during transmissions. "Perhaps I shall remind them of the dangers of rebelling against me once more, but when they least expect it. I'm not in the mood of cleaning up a large mess today." He shifted his gaze to the twins, but Turles in particular.

The dark saiyan caught Frieza's piercing red eyes on him and mentally cursed to himself. He knew this monster would try to unleash a horrific beating for his impromptu departure, but vowed to avoid cracking. He contained far too much pride to beg Frieza to stop if he decided on completing the act. Unfortunately, this left him a bit concerned about his sister, _"He might torture her by extension of my choice. At her level, she'll die within the first minute. We can't have that; Raditz will both go ballistic and get all of us killed. If that's the case, he'll be rid of us for good."_

"Turles explain to me the reason of your…disappearance," the Arcosian requested darkly.

The male saiyan glanced to his sister once then to Frieza, "You see Lord Frieza, I learned of my sister's existence a few years ago from Raditz who was sent to a planet before Vegeta's destruction. At the time, neither of us knew of her status and left it alone. Recently, thinking her presence will be an asset to your army and the chance of the remaining saiyans to be full reunited, I journeyed to the planet she was assigned to retrieve her."

Zarbon smug grin remained plastered on his face, "What a touching story. A monkey risked his life to see if his sister was alive. You don't see that every day. I thought you only cared about barbaric killing and eating bananas rather than a family member."

"Yes, quite heart-warming indeed," Frieza agreed, turning his grin into a frown. "However, I was not informed of your task until after your departure. Need I remind you that under any circumstance you are to report to me for approval to another planet?"

"No Lord Frieza," Turles answered. "It will never happen again."

Frieza's grin continued to don his features, "You're lucky I'm in such a…forgiving mood at this time. Otherwise, I may have shown you the consequences of your actions."

"_I'm in the clear…for now, but not for long,"_ he thought to himself. "_I can't wait until the day Frieza perishes by our hands. He's going to be the one begging for mercy by the time we're through with him. I think I still have a better chance of leaving this place until I have gained the power to defeat him myself. Your days are numbered Frieza!"_

"Now, you all are dismissed," Frieza informed, turning his back to the saiyans. He shifted his eyes slightly towards Goki, who never missed the glance, "However, my new little recruit, I will need you to stay. I wish to speak with you."

Goki's head tilted to the side at the request out of confusion and slight shock. He wants her to remain in this room with him and his lackeys alone. She wasn't the only one in the state of shock; her brothers and Vegeta were as well.

"_Damn it all, he's trying to separate us already,"_ Raditz snarled inwardly. _"Why am I not in the least bit surprised?! I knew he was up to something! The bastard wants to have his way with her."_

"Is something wrong? I'm quite sure I instructed you to leave," Frieza stated forcefully.

"We're leaving now Lord Frieza," Vegeta said as he stood to his feet with the others following his actions. One by one, the male saiyans exited the room, leaving Goki stuck in an unwanted situation.

She remained quiet. A wave of uneasiness washed over her as she continued to kneel in this position. She felt something bad was about to happen and she didn't like it one single bit, "I'm not too sure about this."

Frieza turned back around to meet the eyes of the saiyan female and smirked once more. She looked quite uncomfortable; somewhat frightened by her loneliness in the room. As he noticed earlier, she displayed a burning passion for fighting and childish innocence in her eyes. She was naïve to most of the world around her and from what he gathered of Turles's trip to Earth, she was an amnesiac saiyan who turned into a good-natured person. Well, that will not last for much longer, especially with the plans he had in mind for her. He feigned a smile to settle her anxiousness for the moment, "There's no need to feel so nervous. I only wish to know a bit of information and you can rejoin the other saiyans. Now, state your name."

A large sweat drop rolled down the back of Goki's head. She wasn't quite sure which name to tell him, but she felt better called by her Earth name, "My name is Goki."

He raised an eyebrow at her simple introduction, "Goki, hm? That's not a common name for a saiyan. I gather you are quite different from the others."

Goki scratched the back of her head in her typical fashion, "You're right about that. I'm nothing like them and I don't plan on it happening either."

"Care to elaborate?" Frieza inquired the saiyan female.

The saiyan female darkened her gaze at the alien standing before her, "I hate killing others, especially if they have not done anything to me or my friends. I don't even enjoy watching them suffer only for my personal pleasure. I fight only to protect myself, my friends, and any others unable to defend themselves from a higher power. It all allows me to train to my fullest and be able to beat my opponents as a result."

"A monkey that doesn't like to kill? That's rich," Zarbon chuckled darkly.

Frieza grinned at the green-haired male's response, "I do not quite buy that my little Goki. Every saiyan that I have encountered before their….unfortunate demise have displayed that particular lust for spilled blood, death, and battle. You are no exception to that rule; I am sure of it. It serves no good lying to me or even yourself."

"I'm not lying to anyone," Goki said defiantly. "I detest killing unless it is absolutely necessary. I fight for fun only when I'm in tournaments on my planet or just sparring with my friends—mostly to test my strength. Even then, I make sure I don't cause any injuries."

The Arcosian raised his eyebrow in response. Again, she wasn't telling the entire truth. Maybe he had to fish a little bit more; mess with her mind a little bit. His grin widened as he spoke his next words, "Oh really? Are you positive about that? Because I remember hearing of a little massacre you caused before your departure from that puny planet you call home. You mean to tell me that you didn't enjoy blasting those insects into oblivion? That you didn't relish in the fear produced as they tried to escape your wrath, screaming in terror? The…satisfaction of watching the ones who stood up against you fall in combat? Not even the beautiful scenery of fire burning everything to the ground? None of it fazed you in any way possible?"

Goki thought back to what she knew of that horrific night. She murdered tons of people out of pleasure and slight anger. The cries of frightened citizens fell on her ears, but she didn't falter in the tiniest bit. She smiled knowing their days were coming to an abrupt end as she began her mission. She didn't hesitate taking the life of one of her longtime friends as he tried to defend the Earth she fought extremely hard to save. The saiyan Kakari had taken over her mind and she enjoyed every second of anguish and destruction she caused. If it weren't for Krillin snapping her out of it, she may have caused a lot more damage.

"At the time it didn't," the saiyan replied bitterly. "I couldn't stop myself from something that I craved for as a saiyan. However, now that I'm in my right mind, I never want to go through it again. I hate the guilt that's been swallowing me whole since the incident. Knowing what I did is punishment enough. I don't have the right to take away anyone's life for pleasure."

"Yes, that's how it is for the first time," Frieza stated, his sadistic grin enlarging in size. "Over time, you will become adjusted to it and the guilt will vanish. In turn, you're going to crave for it more and the sight of your…fireworks is going to send a certain type of glee through your body. Ah yes, I have extraordinary plans for you Goki my dear. Before long, you're going to become one of my best soldiers; I can see it now. While you're conquering the planets in my name, you're going to receive your daily fill of battle you desire. Doesn't that sound enticing?"

By now, Goki's mind wandered off, but she had taken in every word he said, _'This guy is a total monster. I can't lower my standards to his level. I won't…but at the same time, it sounds like…fun. What's wrong with me? I'll become no better than he is. I came here to control my darker side, but I feel like that part of me will rule over the person I am now. On the other hand, I do want to face the creatures that live here in space. "_

Frieza placed a hand on her head, gently stroking the wild, messy hair of his newest recruit. He had to admit she was very stubborn, but he knew he was making progress on the young woman's unstable mind. It seemed another, final push was in order, "You should stop fighting it. You know you want to give in to your true instincts. You're only holding yourself back from reaching your full potential. Stop denying the heritage you were born to embrace."

Goki felt a pull in the deep reaches of her mind. A familiar primal urge was making itself known, "_Maybe I should stop fighting it. It's not doing me any justice. I want to become stronger and be able to use my power to its fullest extent. Living on Earth never provided me with that option. I always had to be careful so I didn't hurt the people around me, especially my friends. Now that I'm away and in a whole new setting, I can unleash what's inside of me; just waiting to be free."_

A feral grin etched onto Goki's lips, signaling the tyrant that he managed to get through to her thick skull; for now. He knew the moment she went onto her first mission, she would panic and return to her normal ways. He'd have to keep her close, _very _close before and after that time comes. He removed his hand and place both behind his back, "Now, before I dismiss you to join the others, I must inform you of a few rules. First, should you disobey any orders, you _will _pay for it. Depending on my mood, the intensity of whatever punishment I see fit will vary. Secondly, you are to report to me each day immediately when informed to do so for…exercises. Finally, on the completion of your first mission, communication with the other saiyans will be prohibited unless stated otherwise. As previously stated, I have great plans for you and they will be a bad influence on what I have in store for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes...Lord Frieza," the saiyan female simply replied. _"I wonder just what he has in mind for me and why he doesn't want me around the rest of them."_

"Good, you are dismissed," he said, turning his back away.

Goki quickly scrambled to her feet and exited the door; more than happy to be out of the room. When the door shut behind her, Zarbon gave the tyrant a weary glance, "Lord Frieza, if you don't mind me asking, just what do you plan on doing with her?"

Frieza approached the window of the room, his malicious grin still on his lips, "That is to be a surprise Zarbon."

* * *

**A/N: And that is it. I know it's really short compared to the other chapters, but I never really planned on having much for this chapter to begin with. It took a long time to get through every part of the chapter; especially from the middle and onwards. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading the story so far and also reviewing. I hope I still have readers with my long breaks between chapters. Anyway, I'll try to do better with a review schedule, but I can't make any promises. Also, if you point out any mistakes, let me know. Even when I edit chapters and what not, I still tend to miss some things.**

**Until Next Time**

**xXMystic-HopeXx**


	8. Resolves

**A/N: And here I am; back with Chapter 7 of Twisted Realities. In a few weeks, I will be getting out for summer break, so I will be able to update a bit more again until the fall starts once more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the franchise; that right belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Resolves**

"_Man, just how long have I been running? Two days? A week? A month? I don't even know anymore. I've been at this thing for who knows how long because there's no way to tell time around here? It's ridiculous! Whose idea was it to make a path 625 thousand miles long? Did I even make a dent in the path? I just can't wait to make it to the end!"_

Since his unfortunate death by the hands of Goki, the ex-desert bandit had been running for days on the path known as Snake Way. The motive for this journey is to seek out King Kai who resided at the very end of the trail and receive training in order to protect Earth now that Goki departed for adventures unknown. Due to his noble sacrifice and history as a martial artist, Kami chose him to embark on this journey to advance his abilities he needed to handle such a task. In all honesty, he doesn't think he can achieve the level of greatness his friend attained, but at least he had to try. He wanted to make some type of difference as long as he is able to do so.

"I hope this King Kai's training is worth all the trouble," Yamcha said as he continued to sprint down the path. Step after step, no matter how miniscule it seemed he was just that much closer to the end. "I wish I knew how to fly. That would probably cut this time by a lot. I still don't get why Kami had to choose me though. Tien would have been a much better option to train under this guy. Then again, he wasn't there when Goki went on that rampage in the city."

Yamcha released a sigh. He was ashamed of his longtime friend. The sweet little girl he met many years ago turned into a blood-thirsty killer. As much as they had went through, she did not hesitate to end his life. She was actually enjoying the mayhem she was causing; that was so unlike her. Maybe he should have gotten there earlier to understand the entire situation for himself because he was only told of what happened. He wasn't there to _see_ Goki's reaction to seeing her newly discovered brother or when he tried to convince her into joining him and the other saiyans. All he knows is that his friend was having a struggle trying to decide what to do and how to react. Now he truly saw why Krillin was paranoid the night of the incident and because of his ignorance, he paid the price with his life.

At the same time, maybe instead of dedicating his time wholly to baseball and Bulma, he might have found time to train. Even if it was one or two hours a day, he could have done something to keep his body in _fighting_ shape. Due to his foolishness, he grew weaker. In his younger days, he probably would've stood a better chance against Goki. In fact, he would've been able to subdue her long enough to talk sense into her. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and his poor decision led him to his current predicament.

Then there was another thing that bothered him. They weren't very far from Capsule Corp when it happened. Was she stopped before she made it to his girlfriend's home? Was Bulma safe? He really hoped she was. She had to be. Launch was with her, so knowing that put him at some ease. Besides, if something were to have happened to Bulma, then he didn't know if he would've been able to forgive Goki once she was back to normal. It was one thing to take his life as they were not always buddy-buddy, but to take the life of the _first _friend she made and his girlfriend was an entirely different story all together. They went through the mill together on the first journey, so taking her life in any fashion, would have been completely despicable for the young woman.

He planned to go even further in their relationship. However, the only way to do that is to make sure the planet is safe. If he expected to live a peaceful life along with his friends, he needed to get stronger and pronto. He wouldn't let anyone else cause destruction and get away with it.

The former bandit now had a stronger resolve. He would push all the way to King Kai's and get past all of the necessary training to become one of Earth's newest protectors. He forced more energy into his legs as he sped up in his journey to beat the 1 million kilometer journey, "_Don't worry everybody. I'll do whatever it takes to become stronger."_

* * *

Goki lied on the soft grass on the outskirts of the station, staring deeply into the abyss all around her. Her vision of one eye was covered by the lens of her scouter meant for communication purposes only for her. Due to her ability to sense power levels even from a distance, the main purpose of the device is practically useless. She found the lazy task to calm her of her uneasy mind that she desperately needed to clear. Once again, while in Frieza's quarter's hours ago, she found her saiyan instincts overriding her better judgment. It only took those words that appealed to her initial nature to make her listen to what he had to say.

"_What's wrong with me? Why am I becoming so easy to turn against the values I learned growing up on Earth? Is it really my destiny to cause misery to anyone that I meet? Is that why those dreams before I left Earth haunted me? Everything seems to make less and less sense every day. I don't know what to do anymore. How do I even know who I am?"_

The saiyan allowed the images of her dreams to fill her mind. The entire landscape was on fire. Humans were running for their lives and hiding; attempting to escape from an unknown threat. No matter how well these people tried to hide, something manages to catch them. When they had all come huddled together as a group, the optimistic leader tried to find words of encouragement, only to be killed by a female that revealed to be her.

In another instance, a giant ape was running amok in the city; destroying all in its path under the light of the full moon. All that stood in its way was knocked down into rubble. Nothing could stop it. Ki blasts erupted from the mouth if the structure was too hard for a punch, kick, or a swing of a tail. By the time the morning came, the entire scene was in complete and utter shambles; not a living being left except for one—a sleeping female with a tail protruding from her rear.

At first, the dreams bothered her to no end. She'd wake up in a cold sweat, unable to return to sleep for the remainder of the night in fear of another one similar. Sometimes, she didn't even bother to sleep the next night or maybe two, depending on the cruelty of the most recent one. She wanted nothing more than for them to end. Unfortunately after waking up the dark persona hidden deep within her mind, she felt a tingling sensation. The scenes didn't bother her as much as they used to. It was as if she desired to see more real-life occurrences of such scenarios. Had Turles and Frieza been successful in their attempts to warp her mind? She was beginning to think so now.

"What am I going to do?" she said to no one in particular. "It's almost as if I have two separate personalities like Launch."

"You can stop sulking that's for one," came the harsh reply.

She slowly climbed to her feet slowly, knowing her alone time had come to an end. It seemed many people like to surprise her with visits or just their personalities, in Frieza's case. She turned around to see the annoyed, long-haired saiyan that was her brother. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed at his only sister, "Kakari, what have you been doing all this time? I have been trying to reach you on your scouter for the past hour or so and you have neglected to respond every time."

Her typical grin appeared on her lips and began to rub the back of her head in her typical fashion, "Oh, sorry. I've just been doing some thinking."

Raditz could gag at the sight of his sister's happy grin. It was un-saiyanlike and he would not have his sister doing such a thing. Why did he let his sister remain on that planet for so long? It poisoned her mind greatly. He growled in annoyance, "Wipe that happy grin off your face. You are a saiyan warrior and not one of those stupid little Earthlings you come to think yourself of."

She tilted her head in confusion at her brother's current mood, "What's the matter? You didn't seem this grumpy earlier."

He smirked darkly at his sister's response, "I guess you can say I'm over the shock that you're alive and finally among your kind."

"I see," was all she could say.

"Now, why didn't you come find us after your meeting with Frieza or at least remain in your quarters until Turles or I retrieved you?" Raditz questioned.

"_Why is he treating me like a little girl or something? I know how to handle myself. I'm not that stupid," _Goki thought to herself. "I needed to be alone so I can have some time to clear my head. Everything that's happened so far is bothering me in a way so I came outside to get away from the noise."

"Understandable," he stated. "Now, there's something I want to know. Just exactly what did Frieza discuss with you? I hated the fact that you were left alone with him and his two hounds."

Her eyes drifted off to the side, as if she didn't want to talk about it, "Nothing really. It's the same thing that I've heard a thousand times already. I should embrace my heritage; the guilt from killing will go away, and all that other stuff. I'm tired of hearing it. I don't get why I should. I wasn't raised the same way as you guys. I grew up to be a happy person and do as much good as I can."

"Because it's in your blood Kakari," Raditz urged. "The thirst for battle runs through your veins whether or not if you thought of yourself as a saiyan. The desire to topple your opponent overrides the emotions you may feel for them. You can't deny it sister. You know it's the truth."

Goki turned her back to her brother; tired of hearing the same words preached to her every hour. She wanted to sort out her emotions for herself and not listen to all who were around her, "I know that, but I'm sick of hearing the same thing over and over again. You should let me decide what I want to become."

The long-haired saiyan grumbled in annoyance, "Your thick skull will get into trouble out here. I'm only saying what is best for you. It's a tough business in the PTO and we have no room for sentimental fools. Traveling down the path you're on now is going to cause your death on your first mission. Most of the races despise Frieza and all of his soldiers so they won't mind attempting to end your life before you have the chance to destroy them."

"I guess I understand," she mumbled softly.

Her brother placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Take it into consideration Kakari. I'm not telling you to become a mindless killer, but you should at least toughen up or you're going to be in for a rude awakening very soon."

She let out a defeated sigh and looked at her brother, "Fine. I'll think about it." Suddenly, a low rumble could be heard coming from her stomach. She let out a sheepish laugh, now reminded she hadn't eaten in a while, "Hahaha, guess I'm kinda hungry now."

"We better make our way to the cafeteria then," he said walking away.

Goki followed behind her brother silently back to the large station. As the two siblings walked towards the building, Goki couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous around her eldest brother, much like she had been around Turles when he first appeared. Added, the fact that he is about as _happy _as Vegeta only made it worse. Were all saiyans ill-tempered or did working under Frieza mold them into the warriors they are now?

"Why does it seem like you, Turles, and Vegeta are always in a bad mood?" she questioned innocently. "Is working for Frieza that bad?"

"We'll discuss that later," he stated.

She became quiet for a moment, but spoke again, "What were our parents like then?"

If his back wasn't turned away from her, Goki would have seen his facial expression soften greatly. That was a topic he had discussed in a long time and preferred not to. However, the long-haired saiyan couldn't deny informing his little sister of her own parents she never had the chance to meet. He released a sigh before speaking, "Our father Bardock…was a great warrior. He always went in to battles head on no matter how miniscule his chances were. If I happened to be around when he returned from missions, I normally found him in one of the regeneration tanks healing his injuries. Unfortunately, he was never one for family time. He'd rather be off planet somewhere purging another."

"Wow, minus the family part, that sounds a lot like me," Goki commented. "But why didn't he care for much about the family?"

"It's like that for most saiyans," Raditz answered. "We don't believe in settling down and all that nonsense. They hold us back from our true strength. Saiyans are bred to fight from the day of birth to death. In father's case however, he forged stronger bonds with his comrades because they were always together. Hell, even if the mission was suicidal, his comrades would go in with him, instead of convincing him otherwise."

"What about mom? Was she the same?" she questioned even further.

Raditz mentally cursed to himself. She just had to be so inquisitive about every single thing. He figured Earth caused her more brain damage than necessary. She had the mind of a naïve child, which he hoped will change very soon. Until the moment arrived, he would simply deal with it, "For the most part, she was. She detested aspects of the saiyan lifestyle, but others, she couldn't agree with more. After I was shipped out after my birth, she threw quite the tantrum, so I've heard. She believed newborns are too fragile to send into space alone. They should be able to retain their childlike innocence until at least one year after their birth. Normally, she was sweet and gentle. However, when duty called on the battlefield, she became a whole new person. She transformed into a merciless killer—ending the lives of those in her way swiftly. I actually felt sorry for those life forms killed by her. However, she would always tell me to never become consumed by the desire to harm, or it may come back to haunt me one day."

Goki was silent. She did not know what to say about that. From the way Raditz described their late mother in personality, they were a bit similar. The idea of mercilessly exterminating a guiltless life form was atrocious. If she was as Raditz described, how could she even live with herself afterwards? "But if mom was nice and all, why do you expect me to be like you and the others? Why should I enjoy the lifestyle?"

"It's the image of the saiyan race Kakari," her brother responded bluntly. He came to a complete halt and focused his attention on his sister, "It's not like I'm telling you to morph yourself into a mindless killer, but to toughen up. You mustn't be afraid to unleash the tactical mind, ferocity, and power of a saiyan. You must have pride in your race sister or else you will continue to be a disgrace to your heritage." A wild grin appeared on his lips and a gleam shimmered in his eye, "Besides, it's fun letting loose from time to time."

"_If that happens, I'm afraid of what I will become…" _Goki mused to herself.

"With that out the way, let's get something to eat," he said walking away once more towards the station.

* * *

_Planet Earth _

A yellow plane bearing the famed Capsule Corp logo slowly landed near the home that once belonged to Son Goki. The doors flung wide open and the occupants—Bulma, Launch, and Puar—quickly un-boarded the small aircraft.

"We finally made it," Bulma commented, shutting the door. "Now let's hurry and get these Dragon Balls so we can find the others."

"I don't get why she ain't just bring 'em to ya' before she left," the blonde responded a bit annoyed. "Anyway, why am I even here ta' begin wit? I could be out tryin' ta' make some dough!"

The scientist merely grinned as she headed towards the house followed by a downtrodden Puar and eventually Launch. The Dragon Radar gripped firmly in Bulma's hand, she entered the dark, abandoned home. Turning on the lights, Bulma surveyed the living room, finding it completely in order.

"This is a first," she stated to no one in particular. "Usually she has stuff thrown everywhere."

"Let's just find the balls and get outta here," Launch hurried. Truly, she wanted nothing to do with retrieving the legendary artifacts, but she supposed her better half wanted to tag along so the scientist wouldn't be as lonely. At least she had sense enough to stay with Bulma rather than return to that lecherous old man in the middle of nowhere. Either way, she could've been using this valuable time trying to go after Tien or at least robbing a bank or something.

Bulma sighed in exasperation. There was no reasoning with the aggressive blonde. She preferred having events transpire at a fast pace. Deciding not to argue with her though, she checked the radar, which displayed 3 balls in close proximity; very close.

"I found them Bulma!" the squeaky voice of Puar yelled from the bedroom.

Bulma looked to where the companion of her boyfriend had been floating; now noticing she had no longer been there. "When did she…?" She shook her head, "Oh well, that's not important."

Both women scurried into Goki's bedroom to find Puar floating in front of the dressing where the Dragon Balls were sitting. Placing the radar in her pocket, Bulma picked up the three balls, though she handed one ball to Launch for security.

"I just hope no one tries to steal them like usual," Puar commented. "It would be horrible if that were to happen because we'd have to wait even longer to wish back Yamcha." The shape-shifting cat now had threatening tears to form in his eyes, "I just can't believe Goki would do such a thing. How can she kill so many people and one of them being Yamcha?"

"Believe me little guy, we were all shocked," Bulma comforted in a soft voice. "Goki had a lot going on that morning and her brother got in her head. She wasn't herself and that's why she left so it wouldn't happen again. But don't you worry; we're going to keep a close eye on them."

That seemed to cheer up the long-time companion of Yamcha slightly. The coveted balls were the only way for him to see his friend again after he received the training he needed to protect Earth. However, the cat couldn't help but to have a bad feeling in the deep pit of his small stomach. He hoped that he didn't jinx anything from his previous statement about someone stealing them.

* * *

Korin's Tower wasn't anything to laugh at. It reached high above the land and at the top resided Master Korin, guardian of the Sacred Water. If one wished to journey to his abode, they would have to climb from the very bottom to the top; no exceptions. The assigned task required focus, dedication, and endurance. It was not for the faint of heart or physically unfit. There are various factors which elongates the journey: decreasing air pressure, harsh winds, and inclement weather. Many have tried, but most have failed, but a certain group of young warriors are soon to be added to the list of those dominating such an arduous task.

"I think I can see the top!" Chi-Chi yelled to the others.

Sure enough, they could see the summit of Korin's Tower. Finally after two days of long climbing, they were now at the end.

"It's about time. I thought we'd never make it," Krillin said relieved.

"I'm sure Kami's training will be worth the wait," Tien stated. "After all, Goki returned a very skilled fighter during those three years and managed to defeat Piccolo."

Before long, the group of five reached the end. One by one, they climbed through the holes and once inside, they found Korin and Yajirobe waiting for them.

"It's about time ya' got here," Yajirobe griped.

"Welcome to my tower," Korin greeted. "I see you all have made a safe journey and completed the first part of your training. However, you still have to get to the Lookout, which is directly above us."

"Wait! Did the cat just talk?" Hercule questioned in shock. Had the low oxygen affected his mind already?

Ignoring the male's response, Korin continued with what he had to say, "In order to get to the Lookout, you must use the Power Pole."

Yajirobe, who had the magical pole strapped around his back, removed it and held it in his grasp.

"Isn't that for Goki?" Krillin examined. "What's it doing here?"

"It acts as a gateway from here to the Lookout," he answered simply. "In fact, that is the primary function. Now, enough dilly-dally, you must get to Kami's and that includes you too Yajirobe!"

The samurai sighed in annoyance. He didn't feel like training for some battle where his life can easily be taken away by space warriors. He'd rather witness the fateful battles from the sidelines where he is safe. Most see him as a coward for his actions, but he calls it intelligently careful.

"Alright, let's get this over with," he said unenthused. "Follow me to the roof and we'll head to the Lookout."

As the group headed to the top of the building, Hercule was the only one to lag behind. The martial artist found the idea of a talking cat rather unsettling, but no one in the group was bothered by it. It was as if they had been exposed to such fantasies, "How is it you're not fazed by this? Cats aren't supposed to talk."

"We've seen weirder," Chiaotzu answered bluntly. "You may want to have an open mind because you're going to be faced up against enemies that may not be from Earth eventually."

"No one told me about this," Hercule stated following after the others.

* * *

Kami's Lookout -

Kami stood in the middle of his sacred grounds, waiting for the human warriors to finish making their way here. He was proud of the fact that every one of them managed to climb the tower in a fair amount of time. These human fighters have a lot of spirit in them. They each have the passion to defend and desire to reinforce their abilities in order to battle maniacal adversaries. He will guide them in the direction and motivate the fine warriors in their training to understand how to unleash their true potential.

"_I am sure Earth's new defenders will have the ability and courage to withstand any obstacle that comes their way," _the guardian thought to himself.

"Kami, the preparations have been set," said Mr. Popo from behind.

"Thank you my friend," he responded gratefully. "And you're just in time because they have just arrived."

Not a moment too soon, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien, Chi-Chi, Yajirobe, and Hercule made their way onto the surface of his tower. They fell into a line, one beside the other, each bearing expressions of determination. Kami gave a wrinkled smile towards the group of young fighters. He could see the sparks burning in their eyes, ready to take full advantage of what he had to impart upon them.

"It is a pleasure to see you Kami," Tien said. "I am grateful that you are taking time from your duties to train us."

"Isn't he…?" Hercule noticed the resemblance he shared with Demon King Piccolo. He was positive a monkey tail child ended the life of that diabolical being, but here he was, standing right before him as if nothing transpired eight years ago.

"I know what you are thinking," Kami said with a knowing nod. "I bear a great semblance to Piccolo, but I am not him. He is my evil counterpart and I apologize for his actions. Such malevolence should not be unleashed upon the world, but he is gone now."

Hercule remained silent; he had no response to the information. At least he know understood Kami was not who he thought he was.

"Now, my assistant here, Mr. Popo, and I will foresee your training until we are unable to instruct any longer," Kami stated. His gaze turned serious, "I am warning you now that training will not be easy. You will be pushed beyond your limits just as Goki had when she was under my guidance. I have high hopes for every last one of you. I am sure you're not to disappoint."

"We're going to do our very best Kami," Chi-Chi retorted confidently.

"Yeah, it's left up to us now, so we have to be in top shape for enemies like Piccolo," Krillin added.

Kami's smile returned, the words pleasing to his old ears, "I am glad to see you so eager to take up the mantles in safeguarding your planet. Now as your first exercise, you will be sparring against an opponent of my choice to see how you will stand in a battle at your current level."

"I wonder who it could be," Chiaotzu stated.

"You may come out now," Kami announced. He knew his new pupils will think he is crazy for selecting this person, but he felt it was for the best to test their strength and skills in battle.

A dark figure slowly made its way from the building. When it came into the light, those familiar to the opponent gaped in shock.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," the former monk groaned.

Their opponent is…

To Be Continued

* * *

_As Yamcha continues to make his way down Snake Way, the remainders of the Earth's defenders are beginning their training with Kami. And now that Bulma, Launch, and Puar have found the Dragon Balls, will they be able to keep hold to them long enough to wish back Yamcha or shall a turn of events ruin their chances? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Twisted Realities!_

**A/N: And scene. Here I am back with slightly longer chapter, but I try to have them at 4k length or longer. Thank you to those who have been reviewing; they motivate me to keep going. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Continue to review and also constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**~Until Next Time~**

**xXMystic-HopeXx**


End file.
